Back Home To Family
by Daerwyn
Summary: Adopted from Xx-Dhru-xX. Edward leaves Bella, but she isn't who the cullens think she is. None other than Sirius Black finds her a month later on halloween telling her some devastating news, her twin brother is dead. James. Sirius/Bella S/B
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this story from Xx-Dhru-xX and I want to thank you sooooooo much! I loved this story, it is my personal favorite out of all the stories you wrote:) So, here it is:)**

**Preface:**

He left me.

Not that I really care. I don't actually love him. Not Edward. Not ever. And besides, I lied. I lied, not only to them, but to everyone.

My name is Alison Potter, born on the 27th March, and I'm 21. I came to Forks because, like James and Lily, I needed to go into hiding, and I'm also under the Fidelius charm, with Lily as my secret keeper.

I sat on a stump of a recently fallen tree and sighed. My heart was staring to hurt, not for Edward, but for Sirius. We started dating in our 5th year, but just before I left - I don't know why - when we were 19, I told him that we should stop seeing each other. . . to wait for a while. But being away for those two years really made me realise something. I really am in love with him, and I can only hope he can forgive me.

* * *

**I changed a few things, breaking up the paragraphs, but otherwise its the same:) I love this story:) review:)**

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I adopted this story from Xx-Dhru-xX and I want to thank you sooooooo much! I loved this story, it is my personal favorite out of all the stories you wrote:) So, here it is:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It's been about a month and, well, nothing much has happened. Mike's asked me out loads of times, but each time, I've refused.

"It's because of that Cullen, isn't it?" He asked me on Halloween, when I turned him down again. I shook my head. As if.

"Mike, maybe it's just the fact that I really don't want to go out with you!" I told him exasperated. "And I wont say yes if you keep on asking me!"

When we were walking out of the school at the end of the day, and I saw someone leaning against the wall. It was someone I knew. Someone I really wanted to see.

"Padfoot?" I asked, and he looked up. I was shocked, but what shocked me, was the serious and panicked expression on his face. Something bad has happened "Padfoot, is James all right? Lily? Harry? Moony? GODDAMMIT SIRIUS! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?" Everyone stared at me in shock. What? A persons allowed to be worried! It must be that I had an English accent.

"James and Lil's, Ali, they're dead" he said hoarsely, and all the color left on my face, disappeared.

"B-but your the secret keeper!" I stuttered. He just shook his head.

"Peter. I convinced them to change to Peter, who would of suspected him? Turns out that filthy traitor works for Voldermort" he spat. Anger, sadness, bitterness, and betrayal, clear on his face. Peter. What did I tell them? I knew their was something wrong about him!

"Jamie, Lily, and Harry" I started

"Not Harry, Voldermort's curse rebounded. Voldermort is gone," he mumbled.

"WAIT! VOLDERMORT'S GONE?" I screamed, ignoring the looks I was getting.

"Yes, But so is James and Lily," he sniffed.

"Is it safe to ask who else?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Do you want to know?" He asked, afraid of something.

I nodded. This is going to be bad.

"Well, there was, Marlene Mckinnon," Sirius said as if he had practiced saying this speech. I shook my head, one hell of a friend, and a excellent seeker. She was in Gryffindor, a year below us. Me and Sirius were beaters, Frank Longbottom, James, and Alice Prewett/Longbottom were chasers, and Moony was our keeper. We had a amazing team. "Caradoc Dearborn disappeared, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill them. They fought like heroes." The twins, I sighed. Awesome pranksters and friends. "Dorcas Meadowes, oh, and Frank and Alice were tortured to insanity." Frank and Alice! I started to tear up, I was close to all of them.

"He got Frank, Alice, Marlene, the twins, Caradoc, Dorcas, James and Lily," I whispered There are obviously a lot more.

"And most of the Bones family, Amelia's fine." Sirius whispered. I nodded, tears spilling down my face.

"Bella, you all right?" Angela asked. I shook my head, and she stopped where she was and just watched Sirius and I.

"Not to be dumb or anything-" Sirius said

"You already are," I interjected quickly. It was normal, we always bantered like this.

"But who's Bella?" He carried on as if I never interrupted him. Was he, or was he not, listening to me or Dumbledore?

"I am, you dumb flobberworm" I chuckled waterly, as I was still crying. "Are we going or not?" He nodded and signalled me to come with him. I said goodbye to Angela quickly before following him as he walked into the forest, to disapparate back to England.

We landed outside my home in London, and what I saw, really angered me. My house. It was blown apart, and on the fence was 2 letters. B and L.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

**I changed a few things, breaking up the paragraphs, but otherwise its the same:) I love this story:) review:)**

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX**


	3. Chapter 3

**I adopted this story from Xx-Dhru-xX and I want to thank you sooooooo much! I loved this story, it is my personal favorite out of all the stories you wrote:) So, here it is:)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"But who's Bella?" He carried on as if I never interrupted him. Was he, or was he not, listening to me or Dumbledore?_

_"I am, you dumb flobberworm" I chuckled waterly, as I was still crying. "Are we going or not?" He nodded and signalled me to come with him. I said goodbye to Angela quickly before following him as he walked into the forest, to disapparate back to England._

_We landed outside my home in London, and what I saw, really angered me. My house. It was blown apart, and on the fence was 2 letters. B and L._

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

**Chapter 2:**

**Alice POV:**

I was sitting in the couch, in the home of the Denali's, with Jasper. Our family has been miserable since we left Forks - Correction: Since we left Bella. Edward's been the worst though. All he does is hunt. Emmett doesn't joke, Rose doesn't care about the way she looks, I hardly shop, all Carlisle does is work, Esme doesn't scold us, and Jasper mopes around. Leaving Bella was the worst mistake we ever made, then I went into a vision.

_Bella stood outside a blown up house, with a good-looking man, around 20 or 21. Bella touched the fence with her finger and whispered with pure hate, "Bellatrix Lestrange." _

_Then 2 women appeared behind them. A tall women, with dark hair and heavy lidded eyes, and a women with fiery red hair. Not a women, a vampire. Victoria. And she looked smug._

"_Yes, me," the dark haired women said. She had a dark aura about her. _

_Bella and the man whipped around and pulled out a stick their pockets-_

I gasped Victoria's going to kill Bella! I cannot let that happen.

"Alice, what did you see?"Jasper asked, panicked

"Bella, she was standing outside a blown up house, in London, and 2 women turned up. One had dark hair and heavy lidded eyes, Bellatrix Lestrange I believe her name was, and the other - the other was Victoria." They all gasped.

"We have to go and save her," Emmett suddenly said. "We made a mistake of leaving her, and I, for one, am not going to sit here, knowing we could have save her. I am going to get my little sister back, whether you like it or not Edward."

"Me too, Edward, she is my best friend," I said.

"We're going to get our daughter back," Esme and Carlisle agreed.

"Me too, I was a bitch to her. She didn't deserve it. I'm going to help," Rose confirmed.

"Edward?" I asked. He nodded dully. We were all getting our sister, daughter, and mate back.

**Ali/Bella POV:**

"Bellatrix Lestrange" I whispered. It couldn't be! How? How could she have come here? It was under protection!

"Yes. Me," said a voice from behind us. Sirius and I whipped around and pulled out our wands. Standing there was Bellatrix Lestrange, and Victoria. Great! Note the sarcasm.

"Bellatrix, Victoria, pleasure," I said coolly and Victoria growled "Sirius, take Bellatrix, I'll take Victoria."

"You know the vamp?" He asked.

"We've met," I smirked.

Bellatrix and Sirius started to duel. I hope he doesn't die. Remus and him were all I had left. Victoria and I circled each other

"So Vicky, how's J-James?" I asked, voice cracking at the end.

The fact that my twin and my best friend are dead, is starting to sink in. She growled at me and pounced. _Protego_, I thought, and she bounced of the invisible shield I created. _Reducto_! She dodged my spell and pounced at me again. _Incendio_, _Protego_, _Petrificus Totalus_, I thought, until I heard a gasp behind me as Victoria froze mid-air and fell to the ground, no longer moving.

"Guess I'm not that weak, fragile, stupid, human everyone thought I was," I whispered, pointing my wand at her again. "Bombarda!" I shouted and she blew up. Well, she's finally gone.

"I thought you were scared of vampires," Sirius said from next to me. "Remember the Volturi?"

I nodded, remembering when Dumbledore asked Sirius and I to go on a mission, for the Order, to the Volturi to get them on our side. Unfortunately for us, Voldermort had already got to them, and we were lucky to escape. Hell, I was lucky to escape. I was frozen with fear, and Sirius side-along apparated me home.

"So what changed?"

"Well, while I was in Forks, there was a coven of vampires and I dated one, so I obviously got over my fear of them" I told Sirius, dazed as I relieved that moment with the Volturi.

"You,_ dated _a vampire?"he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, my blood sang to him AND he dumped me in the Forest" I added brightly, sighing as I sat down on the hill. Sirius sat next to me "But I didn't love him," I added as Sirius draped his arm over my shoulders. And someone shrieked behind us. I looked up and saw the Cullen's, but unfortunately for me, I was still looked like Bella. Great. And it seems as though luck is not on my side today.

"You. Didn't. Love. Edward?" Alice fumed. Edward was glaring at Sirius's arm over my shoulders.

"You know, I have things to do, and none of them include a coven of vampires that left me," I told them coldly, getting up.

"You are _not_ going to leave, until you explain!" Alice shrieked "I'm your best friend and your sister."

"My best friends _died _today, Lily Potter. She's my sister-in-law and my best friend. After her is Alice Longbottom, then there's Marlene Mckinnon, Sirius Black," I motioned towards Sirius, "Remus Lupin - who's still alive - James Potter, well he's my brother. I don't think your name was in that list."

"Bella, we're so sorry that we left, can you please forgive us and come home?" Esme pleaded.

"That," I pointed to the remains of my home "i_s _my home."

"Well you can't live there," Rosalie said, "so you can live with us. We're your family, remember?"

"My family's dead. None of you can bring them back, the only living relatives I have left is my nephew, Harry, and my cousin-in-laws," I told them coldly.

"So we can be your new family" Edward pleaded. "Parents, brothers, sisters and you can marry me."

"Who said I still loved you?" I asked. "Who said I _ever_ loved you?"

"We can give you want the most," Edward said firmly, "I can change you."

"And kill me? No, thank you," I scoffed. Vampire venom kills any pure-blood or half-blood within the first day the venom enters our system. I was lucky they got the venom out when we were in Phoenix.

"We won't kill you, we have more control then that!" Alice told me. "You know that!"

"Yeah, but the venom will kill me before the first day is up," I sighed.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm a witch," I mumbled.

* * *

**I changed a few things, breaking up the paragraphs, but otherwise its the same:) I love this story:) review:)**

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX**


	4. Chapter 4

__

**I adopted this story from Xx-Dhru-xX and I want to thank you sooooooo much! I loved this story, it is my personal favorite out of all the stories you wrote:) So, here it is:)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Yeah, but the venom will kill me before the first day is up," I sighed._

_"How?" Carlisle asked._

_"I'm a witch," I mumbled._

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Their reactions were priceless. Carlisle had recognition. Esme had wonder. Rosalie's was envy. Emmett had excitement. Jasper was joy, which confused me. Alice's was envy, apparently she still isn't over earlier. Edward was radiating pure awe and self-loathing.

"Aly, we really should go," Sirius murmured.

"Right, right," I murmured. "I'd say I'll see you around, but that would be a lie."

I turned to Sirius, "Order?"

He nodded sadly and I grabbed his arm. He looked at me shocked. "You know where?"

"No, I don't. I haven't been here for the past year," I told him.

He nodded, "Right. Forgot about that. Hold on tight."

"Like I ever want to you let go," I mumbled too low for him to hear.

Just as we left, I heard agonizing screams. They were heartbroken. Well, now they'll get a taste of their own medicine.

"What did you do with Bellatrix?" I asked as we landed in front of Sirius's house.

"See, you did change places," I muttered.

"She's taken care of. Molly took her while you were still fighting."

I nodded and walked through the doors. "Where the hell is Remus?" I shouted, keeping back my tears. Molly came around the corner.

"Oh, dear, I'm so -"

I shook my head, "I want to know where Remus is."

"At his house," Molly said.

I nodded, "Is he safe?"

She bit her lip. "Well, you-know-who's gone, so yes?" she tried.

I shook my head, "He better be."

"Bellatrix Lestrange is in Azkaban for the torturing of Alice and Frank. She won't be coming out for a while."

My heart clenched when she said my best friends names. Alice and Frank. Oh, god. I ran up the stairs before she could say anymore and sank down in one of the empty bedrooms.

I lost everyone I grew up with! My parents died long ago, after James and Lily's wedding. All my friends from within a few years above and below me were dead. Except for my ex-boyfriend and bestfriend. Two people, and the Weasley's. I was alone with only so many people left that knew what I was going through. Sirius's family was gone, Remus's family, and mine.

"They are all gone!" I whispered, wiping my tears from my cheeks.

"They are," a voice agreed. I looked up and saw Sirius. I shook my head and pulled my head to my knees.

"They didn't deserve to die! They should live! Grow old! Watch their childred have children! Watch them all go through Hogwarts! It's not safe anymore! The Death Eaters can still come after us! They know who we all are and where our loyalties lie! The only- the only people we have left are each other, and sometimes we can hardly trust them! Look at what fucking Peter did! We trusted him with our lives and he goes and he - and he kills my brother and sister!"

I put my hands over my eyes as the tears kept flowing. They wouldn't stop. I felt familiar warm arms encircle me and I felt safe, finally. I felt safe.

__

* * *

**I changed a few things, breaking up the paragraphs, but otherwise its the same:) I love this story:) review:)**

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX**


	5. Chapter 5

"They didn't deserve to die! They should live! Grow old! Watch their childred have children! Watch them all go through Hogwarts! It's not safe anymore! The Death Eaters can still come after us! They know who we all are and where our loyalties lie! The only- the only people we have left are each other, and sometimes we can hardly trust them! Look at what fucking Peter did! We trusted him with our lives and he goes and he - and he kills my brother and sister!"

I put my hands over my eyes as the tears kept flowing. They wouldn't stop. I felt familiar warm arms encircle me and I felt safe, finally. I felt safe.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Attending the funeral, for my brother and sister-in-law, was hard. It's something every twin should never go through - watching them bury your brother. At least Sirius came and got me because if I missed this, like I missed everyone else's funerals, I would have gone insane, literally, with guilt.

"This isn't your fault," Sirius murmured to me.

"I said that out loud?" I gasped.

"No," Sirius chuckled, "But you did have that look on your face."

"It should have been me, Padfoot. It should have been me!" I whispered when we were back at the house.

"No, it shouldn't have. I love James and Lily, but if I lost you too, I'd lose myself, Doe."

"Doe. . . You hardly use that anymore, I miss it," I mumbled.

My animagus form was the female version of my brother's stag. Mine was a doe. And, because the guys aren't creative when it comes to girls, they. . . called me. . . Doe. Interesting, I know. But, having the Marauders as best friends, and being in the Marauder club was pretty cool, so that made up for it big time.

"I do too," Sirius sighed, hugging me. "I do too."

"I miss everything from back then, Sirius. The people, the easy ways to go about things, and. . . and the ability to just-"

"Have fun."

"Exactly," I sighed, "And everyone was alive."

Sirius chuckled, "Moony is coming over for lunch."

I grumbled, "Finally, I get to see him."

"It's almost like you have a crush on him!" Sirius laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "No. I'm concerned for one of my best friend's safety. I'm sure you are as well."

"Of course I am!" Sirius said, slightly outraged.

"See? I know you too well. Now, now, I need to pick something really cute to wear, to make myself stand out," I murmured, joking of course, but Sirius didn't know that. . .

"You will not wear anything 'cute' to make yourself stand out," Sirius growled.

"Someone jealous?" I teased, being that he would say something that would make me realize if he still loved me.

He flushed and thwacked me in the nose. "Get ready."

I thumped the back of his head as he walked out.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he mumbled.

"For being you!"

"Oh, well then, I deserved that and more," Sirius grinned.

"And more," I nodded in agreement. "Now leave, unless you want to see me naked."

"I think I'll stay then," Sirius smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Get out before I unveil your mum's portrait."

"It's amazing she's gone, right?" Sirius laughed. "Finally, after all this time, all these bets we placed, she kicks it before Moldy does. I think Moony won that one."

"As well as I."

"But we were betting on the same things on the same sides since I could remember!" Sirius whined.

I grinned, "Not in second year, or third. Maybe fourth, definately the rest of the years." I mumbled the last bit, hoping he didn't hear, but obviously god was not on my side today.

"Definately the rest of the years. Why did we break up in the first place?"

"Because I had to," I said, turning away from him abruptly and digging through my dresser for some sweatpants and a tank top.

"You didn't have to do anything."

I turned to look at him, willing my tears to stay back. "Once Ja- Prongs went into hiding, I had to leave England all together. You don't think I didn't want to? I broke up with you because it wasn't safe. You could have been killed as well in this war."

"I thought it was because you didn't love me anymore," Sirius murmured.

"No! God, no!" I laughed. "I still loved you, I just couldn't risk you getting hurt." _And I still love you._

"Oh, well, you should get dressed and what not. I'll leave you be."

As soon as he shut my door, I collapsed on my bed. _Why couldn't I just tell him I love him? That I want him!_ Because you can't do that anymore. He might not love you back.

That last sentence kept ringing through my head. _He might not love you back. . ._

__

* * *

**I changed a few things, breaking up the paragraphs, but otherwise its the same:) I love this story:) review:)**

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX**


	6. Chapter 6

__

_"I thought it was because you didn't love me anymore," Sirius murmured._

_"No! God, no!" I laughed. "I still loved you, I just couldn't risk you getting hurt." And I still love you._

_"Oh, well, you should get dressed and what not. I'll leave you be."_

_As soon as he shut my door, I collapsed on my bed. Why couldn't I just tell him I love him? That I want him! Because you can't do that anymore. He might not love you back._

_That last sentence kept ringing through my head._ He might not love you back. . _._

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

I put on some black yoga sweatpants and a red tank top before walking down the stairs barefoot. I wiped the tears from my eyes, the tears that I wouldn't be able to get rid of for god knows how long. The tears that were created because of Voldemort. Tears that were flowing down my face like a waterfall because my brother and his wife, as well as most of by best friends and people I grew up with, were dead.

"Doe!" Remus cried as I stepping into the foyer.

"R-Remus," I whispered, choking on my tears.

He pulled me into a hug, ignoring the fact that Sirius was watching me.

"I can't believe they're really g-gone," I cried.

He rubbed my back soothingly, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear. It was great to have him back. My best friend through thick and thin and the brains of the group. We stayed together no matter what, unless it was an outrageously stupid idea.

"It's terrible," I whispered.

"Everyone!" I heard Molly cry. "Order meeting, right now!"

Remus let me go and Sirius put his arm around my waist while Remus got my shoulder. "I love you guys no matter what," I told them seriously. "We are sticking together. No one is leaving the group, got it?"

The two boys nodded and as soon as we walked into the dining room - where the Order met - I froze.

"Oh, hell no!" I shouted.

__

__

* * *

**I love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

_**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**_

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX**


	7. Chapter 7

__

_Remus let me go and Sirius put his arm around my waist while Remus got my shoulder. "I love you guys no matter what," I told them seriously. "We are sticking together. No one is leaving the group, got it?"_

_The two boys nodded and as soon as we walked into the dining room - where the Order met - I froze._

_"Oh, hell no!" I shouted._

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

The seven people looked at me and then at the two boys that were entangled around me. I saw the one that I never wanted to see again growl.

"Edward, behave," Alice scolded.

"Yeah, Edward, _behave_," I replied icily.

Sirius chuckled, but Remus was losing his cool.

"Werewolves? Really, Bella? You chose this mutt over us?" Edward growled.

I gasped and my hair turned red in anger, "Never, ever call Remus a mutt. He is my best friend and I would die for him, whether he has a f-furry problem or not. Now, these two may be dogs, but they are _my_ dogs. If you can't deal with that, I suggest you leave."

Sirius chuckled, mumbling, "_Your_ dog. That's new."

"He's an unstable werewolf!" Edward shouted.

"You are an unstable vampire!" I cried back. "Listen to you! You can't even keep your temper! Let alone if I scraped my knee, you might just suck my blood!"

"I'd change you first," Edward growled.

"Weren't you listening?" I cried the same moment Remus and Sirius broke out laughing. "You change me and I day before it even is complete!"

"Bella, love-"

"Listen, you little tic, Aly has made it clear to back off, so I suggest you do just that," Sirius growled. "_Back off!_"

I giggled and whispered in his ear, "Nice one, but you really should control that temper, puppy. I might have to put you in the kennel."

Sirius laughed, "As long as that kennel has a passage to your room, it sounds like a downright great plan to me."

I rolled my eyes and plopped the two boys - I'm sorry, _dogs_ - into the seats on either side of me.

"Dumbledore, I believe this better be good," I told him honestly. "I'm not in the mood."

"Yes, Miss Potter. I'm terrible sorry for your losses and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Albus started off.

"A little warning would have been great," I muttered.

"Now, Alison, I know you have met the Cullen's-"

"That's an understatement," I mumbled under my breath.

"And I know you are not on the best terms right now, but," Albus continued as if he hadn't heard me, "We are going to use them as trackers to find the hiding Death Eaters."

"Have you bloody lost your marbles!" I shouted. "They want nothing more than to kidnap me and make me little Eddie-kins bride! I won't have it!"

Albus sighed, "Alison, please calm down. They can protect themselves and others from spells, use their strength to hold down the Death Eater, and their sense of smell and speed to find them in even the most ridiculous places. Not to mention their powers."

I was fuming. My hair was ranging in all colors of the rainbow, as were my eyes. This could not be happening.

"I won't do it," I said softly.

"They will be living here for the next six months."

Sirius and I choked on our own tongues and shouted at the same time, "WHAT!"

"I'm sorry, but they have to stay close and due to Sirius and Alison's marks on being number one on their hitlist, they need the protection, and I think it best for Alison and Remus to stay here. Living alone isn't the best thing to do right now."

"Moldy's gone!" I shouted. "What has got you thinking that he'll turn up again? That there are threats!"

"The chance that Voldemort would return are very likely. He has planned for events such as these and its quite possible that he could do such, returning from the dead. Remember, people, when we came to the house to get Harry, and to retrieve the -" he stopped trying to find the word, "bodies." I gave a choked sob. "There was no body. There was no trace of Voldemort and I believe that someone came and took him. Someone he trusted enough to do an inside job."

"Bloody Peter!" I shouted. "I'll kill him! Where the hell did Peter go after Halloween? I want answers and I want the right bloody now!"

"Peter disappeared," Sirius said softly. "I confronted him about it and he disappeared."

I shook my head, "That's so like him. Cowers from everything. When I get my hands on him . . . let's just say, I'll be the first doe in history to eat a bloody rat!"

Remus gave a smile, "I'm sure it will happen."

"It bloody will. If anyone, ANYONE, catches the slightest trace of Peter, rat form or not, I want him handed to me ALIVE so I can kill him myself, is that clear?"

"Alison," Dumbledore said softly and I knew what was coming. "You are not killing anyone."

"He killed my brother and Lily! I will kill him! He deserves far worse! He messed with the wrong family!" I cried outraged. "If I don't kill him he'll do something drastic and I can't let that happen."

"We'll discuss it for the time being," Albus murmured, "Now, back to business. Here are a list of all the Death Eaters." He pulled out a large roll of parchment and unrolled it on the table. "Pick seven names, team up with a vampire, and get started."

"The war just ended!" I whispered. "Why do we need to start now?"

"Because, they could be hiding anywhere," Dumbledore stated. "The sooner we start, the better."

I looked down the list and smiled, "Fenrir, my old buddy. I'll take him and I'm teaming up with. . . Emmett."

Emmett shot out of his chair and came towards me, but I stopped him with my hand and a deadly glare. "That does not mean that you are my friend. We're co-workers and that's all."

His wide grin faltered a bit, but then he laughed, "I'll take whatever I can get."

"I'd prefer to go with Bella, or Alison, if that's alright. I don't want her to go off somewhere with no means of protection but my brother," Edward said.

"I picked Emmett and I will have Emmett," I hissed at Edward. "Now you deal with it." I turned to Sirius and Remus. "Jasper has the most fight experience and Alice can see the future. Chose wisely."

They smirked and I walked up to my room, Emmett following me.

"You don't have to follow me," I told him, "but I guess you can if you want."

I opened my door and put on some black leather flats. Then I shooed Emmett out and changed into a black dress, with a string halter tying the chest piece together. It was really pretty. I figured I'd have to act like a Death Eater to get near Fenrir, so I put on a black trench coat that went to my knees. I'd use my metamorphic powers to look like a female Death Eater. I packed some dresses, pajamas, some books, and then walked down to the kitchen, Emmett following me like a puppy dog. I put some cereal, cookies, crackers, and any other nonparishable food item into my expandable-charmed bag. I slung it over my shoulder and walked back into the dining room.

"I'll bring Fenrir back, alive or dead."

"Alive would be great," Molly murmured.

I nodded, hugging her. "Take care of your little carrots."

She laughed and nodded, rubbing her stomach that was at least eight months pregnant. Damn, I missed a lot.

"It's a. . ."

"Girl," Molly smiled.

"Finally!" I laughed, hugging her.

She laughed and I went to Sirius and Remus, who were gazing at the list intently. They looked up as I approached, and Sirius's eyes widened.

"Where are you going, looking like that?"

"I'm bringing Fenrir. Now, now. Boys, remember, I will kill you if you get yourselves hurt or killed. Don't doubt me. I love you guys, loads. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, don't do anything stupid, and don't - I'm seriouus here - don't risk your lives because you have a feeling something will work. Think things through." I gave Sirius a pointed look and he smiled. I hugged Sirius, kissing his cheek. I heard a growl but ignored it. I went to Remus, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "And for god's sakes, you're all I have. Don't get killed." I was dead serious and they knew I meant it.

"I swear on my life, I won't get killed," Sirius laughed.

I glared playfully and twacked his nose, "Now, that is payback."

I nodded to everyone else before snapping my fingers. "Emmett, get your shiny vampire butt over here. We're leaving."

"I don't get a moment with Rose?"

I glared at him, "If you want to go have sex with her, no, you don't. You can say goodbye, throw in a couple of kisses, but that's it. I'm leaving in ten seconds."

I started to count under my breath and he got as far as he could with Rose in ten seconds as possible. I scrunched my nose up in disgust. They almost were doing each other in the middle of the floor.

"Ten!" I muttered. "Thank god! Let's go! Emmett, grab my arm."

I blew kisses to the boys before apparating with Emmett to the first place I knew to look. Salazar's Cove.

__

__

__

* * *

**I love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

_**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**_

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX**


	8. Chapter 8

__

_I glared at him, "If you want to go have sex with her, no, you don't. You can say goodbye, throw in a couple of kisses, but that's it. I'm leaving in ten seconds."_

_I started to count under my breath and he got as far as he could with Rose in ten seconds as possible. I scrunched my nose up in disgust. They almost were doing each other in the middle of the floor._

_"Ten!" I muttered. "Thank god! Let's go! Emmett, grab my arm."_

_I blew kisses to the boys before apparating with Emmett to the first place I knew to look. Salazar's Cove._

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Emmett was getting bored. We hadn't had any electronics, no cell phones, no computers, and my personally favorite, no video games. He was useless without them, but I need his strength and focus. It had only been three days, but he was driving me crazy.

"Bella! Can't we go to an arcade, at least!" Emmett whined.

"There is no electricity in the wizarding world, Emmett. Now, shut up. Fenrir is a werewolf and is extremely dangerous and has sensitive hearing. He can hear you complaining."

I changed my appearance to a Muggle girl. "We need to go unnoticed and you'll do fine as long as you play along."

He nodded and I started to walk, but under my breath a mumbled, "Act like you're stalking me."

I looked around me every so often, and noticed I was recieving a lot of stares, glares, and whispers. I walked into an abandon street. It was too perfect. I looked around carefully and saw dark robes dark into an alley. Familiar dark robes.

I took off running, Emmett running closely. I made hysterical sobs escape from my throat.

"Please, please, don't hurt me!" I cried as I entered the alley. There was Fenrir, standing there, in the shadows. How perfect. He had his Death Eater robes on, no doubt he was trying to keep pride in serving Moldy. His face had scars from fights. His eyes were a deep green that had a permanent evil glint in them. His face was carved into a malicious grin. He wasn't going to help me, but I didn't expect him to. I noticed that he was barefoot, which was gross, considering we were in an alley, _outside._

Emmett was right in front of me in a flash. "You smell. . . delicious," he growled.

I whimpered in fear, "What - what are you? Are you - are you like god or something? Do you want to - to kill me?" I cowered against the wall, taking a step closer to Fenrir. I heard Fenrir clear his throat and I pretended to be surprised, I whipped around, "Please, sir, you have to help me! That - that this is trying to-"

He chuckled, "Nice try Miss Potter."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, trying to seem confused to an outsider. On the inside, I was wondering how he figured it out. "Who? Sir, that - that thing is try to kill me or something!"

He laughed a throaty laugh. "Not when I'm done with you."

My eyes widened in horror as the clouds departed in the night sky and I saw a full moon.

"Oh, shit," I breathed. His bones began to crack, his skin gaining a grayish palor. He was transforming into a werewolf.

"Emmett, I want you to run. I'll be right behind you. Run, right now!" I shouted at him. He seemed hesitant. "Emmett, I know what I'm doing! Run, before he kills you!"

I transformed into a deer, stomping my foot at him and then turning towards Fenrir, who was in complete werewolf form. I padded the dirt with one hoof and acted like I was going to charge. Fenrir lunged at me as soon as Emmett realized how dangerous this was, and I jumped at him at the same time. It was just like nights with Remus while he was having his 'problems'. Emmett ran off, but he was not far. He could hear the outcome.

After about ten minutes of wrestling back and forth, snapping at each other, he did the unthinkable. He bit me. He bit me hard, sinking his teeth into my flesh, causing me to change back into my human form and cry out in pain. He bit me.

All I could think was, _I'm turning into a werewolf now._

__

__

__

__

* * *

**I love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

_**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**_

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX**


	9. Chapter 9

__

I transformed into a deer, stomping my foot at him and then turning towards Fenrir, who was in complete werewolf form. I padded the dirt with one hoof and acted like I was going to charge. Fenrir lunged at me as soon as Emmett realized how dangerous this was, and I jumped at him at the same time. It was just like nights with Remus while he was having his 'problems'. Emmett ran off, but he was not far. He could hear the outcome.

After about ten minutes of wrestling back and forth, snapping at each other, he did the unthinkable. He bit me. He bit me hard, sinking his teeth into my flesh, causing me to change back into my human form and cry out in pain. He bit me.

All I could think was, _I'm turning into a werewolf now._

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

I don't know how long I was laying there, writhing in pain. Fenrir was standing above me. I swallowed the pain as best as I could and I turned into my animagus form, looking at him.

He howled and in a flash, he was on the ground. I couldn't stand it anymore, I fell to the ground, transforming back into a deer. I screamed in agony as Emmett tackled Fenrir down.

"Bind . . . his arms. . . behind him," I managed to choke out, "Stay away . . . from . . . his face."

Emmett did as I told him and was at my side in an instant. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Of course your not, you're screaming. What's happening?"

"He bit. . . me," I choked out, biting my lip to hold the screams back. "Grab him, then grab me."

I grabbed my wand as Emmett got Fenrir, then grabbed me. I took a deep breath and then apparated with everything I had in me.

We landed at Sirius's place and Emmett ran inside, Greyback trashing around, me slung over Emmett's shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" Sirius demanded.

"This mutt bit her."

"Oh, shit!" Sirius shouted. I felt him pull me out of Emmett's grasp. "Get Dumbledore, right now, Molly."

I barely saw her run away. The pain was unbearable. "Now I see why Moony said it was painful."

"Damn it. Why did you take the werewolf?" Sirius growled at me.

"I like a challenge," I laughed weakly.

He chuckled and set me down on the sofa. "Lucky you, its the last night of the full moon, so you won't change until the next cycle."

I had my hand pressed firmly over the bite wound, keeping the blood from pooling out, Sirius noticed.

"I don't care when it is, Padfoot. The matter is that it _is_ happening. I can't believe I was so stupid to go after him tonight."

"You brought here, that's all that matters. Now, Moony's at his house right now, but in the morning, I'll go get him and he'll help you."

"The pain will hopefully stop tonight, Sirius. I doubt things will become worse."

He grimmaced and I understood what he was thinking. Remus said that your first couple of years, all you want is to eat people. Like newborn vampires. All of the sudden, Dumbledore and Carlisle came in the room. I narrowed my eyes at Carlisle, but he started to treat my bite wound.

"It's deep, but its clean. No infections should occur."

"Bella, what happened?"

I followed Fenrir to an alley, and he knew it was me even though I looked like a Muggle. I pretended that Emmett was hunting me. Then the clouds went away and the moon shone on him and he started to transform. I told Emmett to run, because vampires are weres enemies and weres act on instict when they're around. I smelt like Emmett though, because I was around him all day. And then I went into my deer form and jumped at him, and we sort of just rolled around, wrestling, until he bit me . . . and- OW!" I shouted at Carlisle. He was stitching the wound up. It hurt like hell because there was no morphine. "And I went back to my human form. He was just laughing and I sucked up the pain and attacked him in my deer form again, but I couldn't. It hurt too much. And Emmett came and tied him up like I told him and I apparated as fast as I could here."

"It just happened, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"At least ten minutes ago," I told him, then groaning in pain as Carlisle played with the wound. "Will you stop doing that? Yes, doc, it hurts. Do you need to play with it? NO! Leave it the fuck alone!"

Sirius chuckled and I glared at him, "You are going to be my first meal."

He just laughed harder. I yelped as Carlisle jabbed something in my arm. "What the fuck did I tell you!"

Sirius looked really concerned, as did Dumbledore, but Sirius was still laughing at what I told him.

The next three hours were torture. It was pain, pure pain, but it had reduced to a dull throbing. I was still hardly able to move around my arm, but it was nice to be able to not be screaming in pain every minute.

"What happened to her? Who did this? I'll kill him!" I heard someone shout and then Edward came running into the living room, where I was laying on the sofa, my legs propped up on Sirius's lap as he slept. My head resting on the armrest. I sat up quickly, causing Sirius to stir awake, as Edward came in. "Love, are you alright?"

"Get the fuck out of here," I growled.

His eyes zeroed in on my stitched up bite mark and his eyes darkened slightly. I gulped in fear. I knew you could smell my blood, because I could smell it myself.

"Edward, I'm fine. Please leave," I whispered. Sirius was looking at him fearfully.

"Who did this?"

"He's in jail right now," I said calmly. "Besides, the damage is done."

"Damage? What damage?" Edward asked frantically.

"Fenrir bit me while he was a werewolf," I said calmly. It didn't bother me that I would be a werewolf at all. I was completely fine with it. I could accompany Remus on our furry little problems. God, that sounded weird, using the '_our' _part.

"What's wrong? There's something you're not telling me."

"She's a werewolf now. The process finished during the night," Sirius said softly.

Edward grew livid and he grabbed my arm in a crushing grip. "Edward, let me go. That hurts."

His grip was getting tighter.

"Edward. Let. Me. Go," I growled.

He let me go immediately. "Bella, love, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Save it!" I muttered.

"I can't believe you're becoming a monster!" He wailed. His expression turned serious in an instant, "I'll kill Emmett!"

He was gone in an instant and my eyes widened in horror. I stood up but Sirius grabbed me and pulled me back down. "You lost a lot of blood. Dr. Fang says to take a rest until you're better."

"I can't let Emmett die because it wasn't his fault! I was too stubborn to get away or stun Fenrir when I had the chance. It's not his fault, Sirius. It's mine. I was the one that attacked Fenrir."

"If you get up, I'm coming with you," he said fiercly. I got up and started walking towards the door. Sirius wrapped his arm around my shoulders, keeping me upright, even though I was fine.

We walked to the back yard, where Emmett and Edward were yelling at each other.

"What was I suppossed to do! She does magic! I figured she'd kill the guy and be alright! I trust she can take care of herself! And need I remind you, I'm a vampire, just like you are, Eddie! A werewolf can kill me!"

"You let Bella get changed into a monster! She's soulless now! She'll want to kill innocents! It's all your fault!"

Then, the fighting began. "Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted. They froze and I put my wand in my pocket walking right over to Edward. "If the Order didn't need you, I'd kill you myself. It is NOT Emmett's fault, its yours. You are making a big deal out of this! So what? I'm a werewolf now! That's not a problem for me! I don't care! Sure, people don't like it in our world, but that's their own opinion! My best friend is a werewolf and I don't care! And you are the only one calling me a monster and soulless. Which tells me where you really put me. I must be some monster," I laughed.

I turned to Emmett, "Evervate."

He jumped up and looked at me. "What the hell?"

"Kick his ass for me," I told Emmett before walking off into the house, Sirius following me behind me, laughing his head off.

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

**I love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

_**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**_

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	10. Chapter 10

_I turned to Emmett, "Evervate."_

_He jumped up and looked at me. "What the hell?"_

_"Kick his ass for me," I told Emmett before walking off into the house, Sirius following me behind me, laughing his head off._

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

I heard Emmett yell at Edward for about an hour before Molly decided she'd had enough and 'Evervate'ed Edward - who instantly was by my side.

"Love, are you hurt? Are you in any pain?"

"You touch me and I will rip your head off," I growled. "I wouldn't doubt me either."

He gulped and shifted so that he was sitting in the sofa across from me. His eyes showed sympathy and I just couldn't take it anymore. I've been crying for weeks and when I finally have something to hate myself for, that's legitamate and Sirius will let me have a self-loathing fest, I can't because I don't care.

The door opened and Lupin came in. "I came as soon as I could."

"Alright, I'm fine. I'm not dying. I'm not attacking innocent children. Fenrir is behind bars. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing to fuss over my for."

Edward growled at Remus, "It's because of your kind that she's like this."

"I think you don't know a single thing. Fenrir was the one that changed me when I was a little tyke. I can relate better than you, vampire."

Remus came over and sat on my right side, since Sirius was on my left. Remus grabbed my arm, inspecting the bite mark. It made me really self-conscious. "It's fine. Carlisle says it won't get infected."

"It will take a while to heal and it will be sore for about a few months. He tore right to the bone."

I grimmaced at the visual flashing through my mind. "I know, I got the real thing when it happened."

"I can't believe you picked him! You should have let me have him! Equal fight. Werewolf to werewolf."

I stopped him from saying any more with a glare, "Don't you dare. I picked him because he deserved it. I just didn't think things through like I warned you guys. It's fine. I have no problem with it."

"I wish I was so accepting about this," Remus said. "I hate this and you're just so. . . happy."

I shrugged, "Whatever happens, happens. Fate decided to let it happen, Remus. I can't control fate. Now, I want Cullen out of here. I want to talk to my fellow Marauders without him in here, eavesdropping."

Edward left with a nod and I placed a silencing charm on the room.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"This thing with Edward needs to stop. I don't know how to get him away from me. He's starting to get on my last nerve and-"

"Make him jealous and feel like he has no chance," Sirius interrupted.

"Good idea, mate!" Moony laughed.

I looked at the boys, confused. "Alright. I'm a girl and I have no idea how the male mind works, even though I've known you most of my life. Care to fill me in?"

They grinned mischieviously at each other and Sirius left the room abruptly. I glared at Lupin. "What the hell is going on?"

"I think its time you and Padfoot got back together."

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

**I love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

_**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**_

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	11. Chapter 11

_I looked at the boys, confused. "Alright. I'm a girl and I have no idea how the male mind works, even though I've known you most of my life. Care to fill me in?"_

_They grinned mischieviously at each other and Sirius left the room abruptly. I glared at Lupin. "What the hell is going on?"_

_"I think its time you and Padfoot got back together."_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

"Oh hell, no!" I shouted, standing up. "I can't!"

"Why not? He loves you! Aly, he'll always love you, no matter what! I've never seen anything like it with him. Remember how he was so girl oriented, always grabbing girls and taking them into broom closets?" I nodded. "He hasn't done anything since you were with him and since you guys broke up. He's been a mooping mess."

I shook my head, "Remus, I can't."

"Why the hell not? Give me one good reason."

"Because! I'm a werewolf now! You understand! No one wants us! I don't care, but Sirius won't want me!" I cried, tears threatening to spill. "And I feel terrible! My brother just died! All my friends, I find out, are dead, except for you and him, including the Weasley's. I don't deserve to be happy, Moony! I can't! I feel terrible just talking about it!"

"When was the first time you felt safe and happy since you found out?" Remus asked after a few minutes of silence.

"When Sirius gave me a hug, but that's not the point!" I whispered.

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do!" I told him, slightly annoyed.

"Why did you leave him?"

"Because it wasn't safe," I mumbled. "If you-know-who knew, and found him, he could have lured me or P-Prongs to him easily. I had to leave, and when Dumbledore sent me to America, it was the perfect excuse. I couldn't bear it if he got hurt because of me!"

"That's your answer," he smiled. "You love him, you want him back, and you'd do anything to get him. I know James just died, and most of everyone else, but I think you'll be happy. It will help you cope and things will be like they never stopped. Just try, Al," he whisperd hugging me.

"Right, like Sirius would take me back to begin with. I broke his heart and mine in the process."

"Just stay here, I'll go talk to him."

I flushed, "Remus, really, you don't have to. I can just wait for him to feel the same or-"

"I'm not letting my best friend, and pratical sister, just wait. You and him are soul mates! I swear to it!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and winced as I leaned on my arm.

"It will get better, but I'm sure that houseelf can whip up some potion for the pain, maybe help heal it faster as well."

I shook my head, "I'll survive."

He left without another word and I suddenly became aware of something. Sirius thought of this all along. He was the one that suggested making Edward realize I didn't want him. Did he want me to date him? Or did he want me to find someone else? Merlin, this was confusing already.

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

**I love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

_**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**_

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	12. Chapter 12

"It will get better, but I'm sure that houseelf can whip up some potion for the pain, maybe help heal it faster as well."

I shook my head, "I'll survive."

He left without another word and I suddenly became aware of something. Sirius thought of this all along. He was the one that suggested making Edward realize I didn't want him. Did he want me to date him? Or did he want me to find someone else? Merlin, this was confusing already.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

I was sitting in the living room, just relaxing, reading, and hearing the fire crackle when the door opened. I didn't pay any mind to it. I figured it was Sirius or Remus.

"Bella, love-" Oh! Not this again! I rounded on Edward.

"Leave."

"I just, love. I want to get back together with you. I know some part of you wanted to be with me."

I snorted, "I am already in love with someone and it is _not_ you."

His face contorted into pain, but vanished quickly, "Who is he?"

"None of your business. As far as I'm concerned, we aren't friends, my name's not Bella, it's Alison, and you have no rights to call me love."

"But, I lied to you that day in the forest!" He shouted. "I had to keep you safe from Victoria!"

"What made you think that I didn't do the same when I went to America? That I didn't break up with the man I still love to keep him safe? I did, and you know what, it was the biggest mistake in my life. I can relate to you, but I don't want you ba-"

He grabbed my elboes and pulled me into him as he crushed his cold mouth to mine. I heard the door open and tried to get out of Edward's grip. There was a choked sob around me and I looked towards the sound. Sirius. Shit. He ran back out the door before I could do or say anything.

Edward pulled away with a triumphant smirk.

I was not having this! "Didn't I just tell you that I don't love you! I don't want you back, Edward! I never will! I'm not sorry, because then I would actually feel something for you. From here on out, I don't know who you are at all! So, stay away!"

I pushed past him and made my way up to Sirius's room. I knocked lightly, no answer. I could hear something on the other side.

I knocked once more, calling softly, "Sirius? Please answer me."

The door opened and I came face to face with Sirius. "If you want to be with the vampire, that's all you had to say this morning."

"No, I-" the door shut before I could say another thing, and I heard the small click of the lock. I held back a sob, but a strangled noise escaped. I ran to my room, shut the door, and locked it before sinking to the ground. "Sirius, nothing happened," I whispered, hoping he'd somehow hear me. "He surprised me, and I didn't have my wand," I mumbled. I hated myself even more.

If James were here, he would have torn Edward to shreds. If Lily were here, she would have hexed his brains out, even if that didn't work. She'd find something. And if- this just brought on a whole 'nother round of tears. They were gone. God, they were gone! And now Sirius is going to hate me, as well as Remus - because I told him I loved Sirius then was found 'kissing' Edward - and I'll be all alone. Nothing better than Peter.

I'll kill Peter first, then Edward.

Oh yes, the Bella Swan/Alison Potter hit list has been made.

Enemies of me, beware.

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

**I love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

_**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**_

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	13. Chapter 13

If James were here, he would have torn Edward to shreds. If Lily were here, she would have hexed his brains out, even if that didn't work. She'd find something. And if- this just brought on a whole 'nother round of tears. They were gone. God, they were gone! And now Sirius is going to hate me, as well as Remus - because I told him I loved Sirius then was found 'kissing' Edward - and I'll be all alone. Nothing better than Peter.

I'll kill Peter first, then Edward.

Oh yes, the Bella Swan/Alison Potter hit list has been made.

Enemies of me, beware.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

The next three days were worse than the Cruciatus Curse. I went to meals, read in the library, then sat in the living room as best I could. Edward followed me around like a puppy. I only saw Sirius at meals, but sometimes I'd catch him in the library, but as soon as Edward entered, he'd leave.

So, just like normal, I walked into the library. "Hello, Sirius," I greeted like always.

"Aly."

The door opened, and I knew who it was. "Edward. Leave me the fuck alone! I've told you over and over again! STOP FOLLOWING ME LIKE MIKE NEWTON!"

I saw Edward's livid face and I heard Sirius get up to leave. "That's not how you treat your boyfriend, Bella."

"I am not your girlfriend and you are not my boyfriend! That ship sailed long ago! Just leave! And my name's NOT BELLA!"

I slammed a book shut and Sirius was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "Fiesty."

I shook my head, "You are ignoring me, Sirius. And I know why, but it wasn't what it looked like. He was on me before I could do anything. I didn't have my wand to get him off, and-" I shook my head again. "I don't know why I'm explaining this to you."

"Love, don't lie," Edward pleaded from the door.

"Edward, I swear on Merlin's grave, if you don't leave here in five minutes, I will kill you, despite Dumbledore's wishes!" I shouted. Edward sent Sirius a glare and then walked off, but I could tell he was waiting just outside the door.

"Aly, it's all right if you want Cullen," Sirius said harshly.

"I don't want Cullen!" I told him. "I swear to god, I don't! I've only ever loved one person and I still love him."

"Well, tell me and I'll find him, so you can be happy," Sirius said, but I detected a hint of sadness.

"God, you are stupid!" I groaned. "Sirius! It's you! It's always been you! I only left you because I didn't want the Dark Lord after you as well! I couldn't risk losing you so I had to do the unthinkable and I had to break up with you to keep you safe, and to keep me from getting you hurt." I was near tears. "And I just had to leave, and it was the hardest thing I've ever, _ever_, done. I regret, every day of my life, from the day it happened to now and it will continue until the day I die. I'm so sorry, Sirius, I know I hurt you and I hurt myself in the process, and it kills me to know that you don't care if I was with another person! I've lost you, Padfoot, and I know I'll never get you back, but I had to tell you now because I would chicken out when you found yourself a girl you deserve. I couldn't keep it from you any longer. The only other person that knew was Moony, as soon as you left that night three days ago, I told him. And I know you don't want me, so I'll make it easier and I'll go off and I'll stay out of your hair. I just want you to know."

"Oh, Aly," Sirius whispered. I wiped the tear that rolled down my cheek and grabbed a book off the bookshelf before walking out of the library. I couldn't face him now. I spilt everything to him and I knew he didn't feel the same way, especially after Edward claims to still be my boyfriend.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward asked as he took in my tear stained face. I had a book. That's a good defense weapon against a vampire.

"You IDIOT!" I shouted. I started to hit him with the book. "You've ruined everything! You and your family! I would have been perfectly fine mourning my brother's death without you. I never asked for you! Why did you come to England in the first place! You've ruined my life the moment you stepped into it!"

"We came to England because I saw you face Victoria and that other woman, Bellatrix, with sticks! I thought you were going to die!"

"They're wands! And I wasn't going to die! I can take care of myself! I've proven that to you, but you won't listen! I never want to see you again, Edward. I never have and I never will. I want you gone, but the Order needs you! I don't want you to talk to me ever again, do you hear me?"

"Love-"

"Stop calling me love! I'm not your love! I never was!" I interrupted, throwing the book at his head.

"Bel-Alison Lexi Potter, do not walk away from me!" Edward shouted as I made my way towards my room.

"You are not my father!" I told him seriously. "You can't tell me what to do anymore! You may have when we were together, but never again will I feel for you, the tiniest sliver that I did feel, just so you can control me again! Because if we were to get back together, Sirius and Remus would be shut out from my life! I wouldn't have anyone to talk to except for your family and those you allow me to! I hate being treated like a porcelain doll! I hate being treated like a girl! I HATE being treated like a child. I'm nineteen. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Edward, do not talk to me again."

I went into my room and shut the door, locking it magically. No one could get in. I sank down onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow and cried. I cried because I felt guilty: for forgetting about James and Lily for moments at a time. I cried because I lost all chances of Sirius ever loving me again. I cried because I lost everything with this war, I was just making worse for myself by having Edward around me all the time. Constant reminders of what I lost and why, were what the Cullen's represented. All because of leaving England and staying with the Cullen's, I lost all sense of control for my mouth and my body. I found myself doing things without thinking. Maybe that was why I was currently clutching a picture of Sirius and I, taken almost two years ago, to my chest. I didn't even remember keeping it.

I was a zombie. My brain disconnected from the rest of my body.

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

**I love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

_**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**_

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	14. Chapter 14

I went into my room and shut the door, locking it magically. No one could get in. I sank down onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow and cried. I cried because I felt guilty: for forgetting about James and Lily for moments at a time. I cried because I lost all chances of Sirius ever loving me again. I cried because I lost everything with this war, I was just making worse for myself by having Edward around me all the time. Constant reminders of what I lost and why, were what the Cullen's represented. All because of leaving England and staying with the Cullen's, I lost all sense of control for my mouth and my body. I found myself doing things without thinking. Maybe that was why I was currently clutching a picture of Sirius and I, taken almost two years ago, to my chest. I didn't even remember keeping it.

I was a zombie. My brain disconnected from the rest of my body.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

The week after things happened between Edward and I, he avoided, which I was grateful for. I finally was able to go a few extra hours without having to cry. Sirius and I talked but that was it. It was slightly awkward.

"He loves you!" Remus tried to convince me. "He's just afraid that you'll reject him!"

"Why would I reject him, Moony!" I groaned. "I told him! I told him everything! I told him I love him still, but if he finds someone better than me, I'd stay back and let it happen. I just want him to be happy, and if that's not with me, I'll live with it."

"Have you visited Harry lately?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Dumbledore forbade me from doing so. He said that if the Dursley's found out that Harry had any more family, they'd dump him on the side of the road. Petunia is the only one that can protect Harry now. She has Lily's blood in her, and Harry is only safe with her."

"I still think you should visit them, explain in detail what happened," Remus murmured.

I sighed, "I'll talk to Albus when he gets here. Otherwise, I won't be able to."

He nodded, "I still think that you should talk to Sirius."

"I do!" I protested.

He raised an eyebrow, "What does the conversation consist of?"

"Hey, Sirius, sometimes it's Padfoot. Aly, hello. What are you doing? Studying for Auror training. That's different for you, usually you are avoiding education at all costs. The war changed me. What are you doing, Aly? Searching for Peter. Ah, I see," I mumbled. I looked at Remus. "What? It's not like I can control where the conversation goes. He just doesn't want to talk to me!"

He rolled his eyes, "He does, but you need to add variety."

"Variety my ass, Moony. He doesn't want to talk to me. He's weirded out that I still love him, which I don't blame him. He's probably moved on, since I left. Merlin, I'm such an idiot!"

Remus chuckled and I shot him a glare, "Aly, you need to breathe. Relax and I'll handle this."

"Remus, you will not do anything!" I growled fiercly. "Sirius and I can handle this."

"Fine, whatever," Remus smirked, standing up and walking from the room. "But don't blame me when things end."

I glared at him, "Go jack off, Remus!"

"Oh, I will!" He shouted back to me from the hallway, laughing. That did the trick. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I heard a voice asked. I looked up and saw Sirius.

"Oh, I told Remus to go jack off, and he said he would. And then he just left," I said in a small voice.

Sirius cracked a smile, "Really?"

I nodded, giggling slighty. "Yeah, it was great."

"What were you talking about before?"

I stopped laughing instantly, "Um, nothing."

"I don't believe you. Tell me, please?"

"Remus is convincing me of something, that's all," I said, partially lying.

"That's all? Because I recall you telling him to mind his own business about us."

I sighed, "Should have known you'd been listening."

"You should know I feel the same about you."

"Then why have you been so. . . distant?" I asked him.

"Because of Cullen. He's hunting right now, so I can actually talk to you."

"You are afraid of Edward?" I asked, giggling.

"He's a vampire and he has a whole family to back him up. They all want you with him. If I talked about anything to you, he'd-" He stopped and looked away.

"Sirius, did he threaten you?" I asked, astonished. "Where is Padfoot? The man that isn't afraid of one thing?"

"I am afraid of one thing, Al."

"What?" I whispered, standing up and placing my hand on his shoulder making him look at me.

When he did, he made sure that his eyes locked on mine. "You. I'm afraid of losing you."

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

**I love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

_**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**_

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Sirius, did he threaten you?" I asked, astonished. "Where is Padfoot? The man that isn't afraid of one thing?"

"I am afraid of one thing, Al."

"What?" I whispered, standing up and placing my hand on his shoulder making him look at me.

When he did, he made sure that his eyes locked on mine. "You. I'm afraid of losing you."

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

"Oh, Sirius," I breathed. Tears were in my eyes. That was the sweetest thing I ever heard. "I'm not going anywhere! I'll stay here as long as you want me."

He looked at me, at the distance between us. Less than a foot seperated our faces. "I don't want you to go anywhere, ever."

"You might change your mind," I breathed as he got closer.

He chuckled a soft sound. "I never change my mind."

I giggled softly and he drew himself closer, pressing his lips softly against mine. I responded instantly, winding my arms around his neck, but I didn't want to take things too far. I couldn't scare him away, not when I just got him back.

I heard the front door close and Sirius pulled away. "You're Cullen's here."

"He's not my Cullen," I groaned.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call.

"Hide me," I whispered to Sirius, who just laughed. I hugged him tighter and buried my face in his strong chest as the door opened and Edward strode in.

"Bella, what are you doing in the mutt's arms?"

My reply was muffled.

Thankfully, Sirius took over. "She's hiding from you." Okay, maybe I spoke too soon. Sirius was going to get his ass kicked by Edward, then me.

"Why would she be hiding from me?" Edward asked clueless.

I laughed loudly and pulled away from Sirius. "Because, you can drain me at any minute. You and I are not dating, yet you chase me like Mike did. I don't want to be near you, Edward. Just, please, take the hint and give up!"

"But we're mates!" he pleaded.

"No, we're not!" I growled. "Mates don't break up and then demand forgiveness when they think one is in danger! I am through with you!"

I walked out of the room, pulling Sirius with me. "Where are we going?"

"To talk to Dumbledore," I muttered.

Sirius laughed, "I can't wait."

I winked and went into the Order meeting room. Only Dumbledore was here, looking through papers. "What can I do for you two?"

"I want Edward gone and I want to visit my nephew."

"Firstly, why do you want Edward gone?"

"He's an endangerment to me, Remus, and Sirius especially. He's following me around like a dog. He's possessive and if he catches me talking to Sirius or Remus he becomes threatening. He demented, Albus. He's a danger. He leaves, or I do."

"I'll talk to him. And about young Harry?"

"He needs to know the real story. He needs to know he has better family than those awful Muggles. I've met them one summer. Petunia's all about herself. Vernon hates magic with a passion. Their son is just a greedy little tyke. I just want to visit, explain to them why Harry's with them, and so on. Harry may need to stay with them, but he needs to know the truth as well."

Dumbledore nodded. "You can leave and talk with them tonight."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"And find Mr. Cullen and bring him in here, please. Sirius, since you are Harry's godfather, you can go with Alison to the Dursley's."

Sirius nodded, smiling, "Thank you, Albus."

"It's no problem. Now, I suggest you hurry."

I nodded, "We can Floo there, correct?"

He nodded, "But-"

"I want to scare them out of there wits and let them know that I could show up at any moment," I said, cutting him off.

He chuckled, "Very well. Yes, the Floo network is open."

I smiled and thanked him once more before taking some Floo Powder. "Pay attention, Padfoot."

He nodded, seriously. I told Edward to go meet Dumbledore before walking up to the fire. Edward grabbed my arm. "Bella, stay away from fire's. They are dangerous."

"For you. Go talk to Dumbledore. I'm busy."

He nodded and walked off, constantly throwing looks at me. I threw the powder into the fire and stepped in, "Number Four Privet Drive!"

I disappeared and was spit out in a Muggle living room. "Where is my nephew?" I said pleasantly to the two Muggle adults and the two babies. The woman cleared his throat while the man was purple faced in anger. Sirius was spit out at that moment.

"Who are you two?" The woman asked.

"Forgive me," I said apologetically. "My name's Alison Potter, and this is Sirius Black. I believe you are my sister-in-law."

"You are that Potter boy's sister?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, I am," I smiled. "Can I see my nephew and Sirius's godson? I have some matters I'd like to discuss with you."

Petunia hesitantly got up and handed me a boy that looked exactly like James. "Oh, my. You look just like James, Harry."

I teared up, but Sirius cleared his throat. "Right," I mumbled embarrassed. "May I have a seat?" I asked them.

"We don't allow freaks in our house," Vernon spoke.

I ignored the comment. "I apologize that my family comes from a long line of freaks, but it is hardly my fault for it is genetic."

Vernon sputtered a reply, but couldn't come up with one. "Now, I'd like to talk to you about my brother and Petunia's sister."

"The Potter boy and Lily are not discussed in this house," Vernon said immediately.

"Then you will have to make an exception," I told him sternly, sitting down. I pulled Sirius next to me and he took Harry, smiling softly.

"He looks just like him," I heard him mumbled. "Oh, James."

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Petunia asked.

"James and Lily died recently, as you know. But I don't believe that Dumbledore discussed exactly why it was crucial that Harry stay here."

"He mentioned something about blood relatives, how there were none left."

I shook my head, "I seem to be the only blood relative left, besides you, Petunia. It is crucial that Harry stays here. If Harry were to travel too far from here, it could endanger not only himself, but you three as well."

"Why can't he just stay with you?" Vernon shouted.

I took a deep breath to stay calm, but my hair turned green. Petunia stared at me in awe. "You see, this is difficult for me to discuss, and only the memory of Lily's last moments. We didn't get the full story, but we can guess what happened to. . . J-James." Sirius sent me a comforting look.

Petunia cleared her throat, "We only learned that they were killed by a dark person."

I nodded, "That's the shortest version of the story possible. You see, there was a prophecy made by the Divination teacher at Hogwarts." They seemed lost, already. Great. "I mean, there is this person that can see the future. She made a prochecy about Lily and James and little Harry. It said that a Dark Wizard, that went by the name Lord Voldemort, was going to have an equal, someone that would be able to defeat him. He went on a search, going to every house that had children being born at the end of July. There were only two wizarding families. The Longbottoms, god bless them, and the Potter's."

"What happened to the Longbottom's?" Petunia asked.

"Their son was born a day early, on the thirtieth of July. Harry was born on the thirty-first. The Longbottom's as well as Lily and James went into hiding. On Halloween, two groups went out. The darkest witches and wizards even known in existence, besides Voldemort, went to the Longbottom's. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastian, Amycus, and Alecto. Voldemort went by himself to the Potter's. According to Lily's memory, they were sitting in the family room.

"James saw a figure pass by the window, and then burst open. James told Lily to take Harry and run. She did so, but James didn't have a wand and - and he tried off Voldemort without one. My idiotic brother!" I said, shaking my head. I took a deep breath, willing back the tears. "And Voldemort killed him instantly, with the killing curse. Voldemort chased Lily up the stairs, but Lily shut the door in his face. You see, in school, Lily had an admirer. Petunia, you knew him. His name was Severus Snape."

She nodded, "He told her she was a witch."

I nodded, "Severus begged the Dark Lord to spare Lily's life. But when Voldemort told her to step aside, she refused. She stated that she wouldn't let him die, even if it killed her. She fought bravely, wandless again. He begged to move. The Dark Lord couldn't stay much longer, because the Order would come after he breached the wards that alerted Dumbledore. He killed Lily on the spot, but I saw the ending. I saw how it ended through Harry's memory. Voldemort - Voldemort tried to kill Harry. The curse rebounded off of Harry and killed Voldemort instead, destroying their house. Harry is the only person known to survive the curse ever in existence. The only reason he lived was because Lily sacrificed herself for her son's safety. Lily's love protected him. Lily's blood runs through Petunia's veins, just in the slightest degree."

"And since Lily's blood's in my veins, I can protect Harry as long as he's here?" Petunia finished for me.

I nodded, "I'm sure you noticed changes November first, in everyone that was dressed in wizarding robes."

Vernon sputtered, "You mean the people on the streets! Those people-"

"And the owls on the television," I said, nodding. "Were messaging owls being sent all over the world about the good news."

"Why does Potter need protection?" Vernon asked. "If the Dark Lord or whatever is dead?"

"There are dark wizards," Sirius said for the first time to them, "That are still alive and after Harry for revenge. We are trying our best, but Aly here was seriously injured her last try at bringing back a werewolf."

I grimmaced, "I would have had him if it wasn't the full moon!" I shook my head. "I'll kill Fenrir for what he did to Remus at such a young age, I shouldn't have attacked him!"

"What happened to you?" Petunia asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

"Fenrir bit me while he was a werewolf. I'm an official werewolf, yeah me!" I said, fake cheery. I'm adding Fenrir on my hit list, I thought.

Petunia looked at me, "Why is that bad?"

"Werewolves are shunned upon in our world," Sirius said for me. "No one accepts them because they aren't . . . normal."

"Not all werewolves are bad," I retorted. "Look at Remus. One of the greatest men I know!"

Vernon cleared his throat, "What's the point?"

"The point is, I am Harry's Aunt, but the Ministy won't let me be a foster mother because of my canis lupus problem."

"What about this fellow," Vernon asked.

"I was a close friend to the Potter's and Lily. I would be more than happy to do it, and maybe after we catch everyone that was on the Dark side, but right now, its safest for him to be here."

"Why are you here?" Vernon asked. "Can't you see we don't accept freaks like you?"

"Vernon," I said in a forced, calm voice. "The wizarding world was in war. We cannot deal with a child in this life, until it is completely safe."

"Are you two together?" Petunia asked. I blushed and looked at Sirius.

"Well, uh, we, um, recently broke up but are great friends?" I offered. Sirius nodded.

"We're on our way to mending," Sirius added.

I nodded, in acceptance.

"That doesn't explain why you are here."

I exhaled loudly, "Alright. Let's get things straight, there are people worse than me and you do not want to get on my bad side. I already have a vampire to take care of when I get back home. He follows me around like a puppy."

"Vampire?"

"Very real," I chuckled at their fearful expressions.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "We need to talk to you about Harry's upbringing for the time being until we can discuss with Dumbledore the living arrangements."

The two Dursley's nodded.

"Harry is very famous right now in our world," I started off. "He is to be treated like your own child. Not mistreated or underfed. He should be treated like a great kid and no punishments unless he deserves it. Treated like I would treat him, with care and respect. No publicity from anyone for what he's done. I want him to know of magic as well. I'll try to visit him as often as I can, if that's all right, because I want to be able to answer his questions and not some lies I know you'll feed him about how his parents died. We may be freaks in your eyes, but our world is one you marvel and you deny it until you actually see it."

"You are freaks that are messing with our heads!" Vernon cried.

"Is it working?" I smirked. Sirius laughed.

"She has James' temper," Sirius laughed. "Now, what Aly says is right. If we find out for one instant that Harry was neglected or not treated, we will know. We can come back through that fireplace, appear out of thin air in your bedrooms, and we will get something straight. My godson is going to be treated like that little boy in Vernon's arms. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Vernon said snuffly. I nodded and stood, "If you don't mind, I'd like to see Harry's room? His crib?"

Petunia nodded, "Follow me."

I followed Petunia, Sirius followed me, and Vernon followed him closely behind.

"Your sister was a remarkable woman. Always spoke highly of you, Petunia. She missed you greatly while we were in school."

Petunia smiled a real smile, "Really?"

I nodded, "Always told me about you, what you were doing, what you wrote in your letters. I felt as though I was Lily at some times. You're just like she described. Funny, nice, outgoing, yet hesitant. Have some resemblance to her as well."

Petunia nodded, "When I learned Lily died, it hit me hard, but her world was different than ours. And the way you describe it, she fought like a hero."

I smiled, "She did. It should have been me that died instead though. I'd rather die than have her dead. She deserved it, to live, to roam. She gave up so much. A sister, a son, two best friends. Her family. I'm so sorry for your lost."

"You know, when I learned what she was, I was jealous at first," Petunia told me, as if we were drinking tea in the sun. "I thought, why her? I wrote your headmaster and asked him if I could go to that magic school. I wanted to be just like her. She recieved all of the attention, she had the looks of the family as well. She was their perfect child. We were close, until she left. And then she got married to Potter."

"My brother can be quite thick-headed and downright evil, but he saved Lily's best friends life. It's in the Potter family to save people, Lily showed her Gryffindor courage in end. She was always courageous. I have stories to tell you of her time in school. You'll find them down right amusing."

Petunia laughed. "You should visit every Saturday, if you can. I like you. You remind me of Lily."

I smiled, "I'd like to, but I have so much. If I can, I'll write you to warn you. If I can't, I'll still write you. I don't want to impose, and Vernon doesn't seem to like me," I stage whispered.

She rolled her eyes, "You _are_ family. He can't say anything about it. Besides, you can get to know Harry and tell me all about those stories."

I smiled, "I'll be there as much as I can. I'd like to know my sister-in-law's sister."

She opened a door and there were two cribs. One was blue and there were many toys. The other was red and there were only a blanket, a pillow, and a pacifier. "I take it the red one's Harry's?" I asked her.

She nodded and I pulled out my wand. "What-"

I rolled my eyes, "Simple magic. I'm not going to hurt you."

Vernon narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't do that freaky voodoo in my house!"

I narrowed my eyes back, "I can cause you to feel so much pain, you scream and beg for death. Don't challenge me."

He gulped and I waved my wand, conjuring a stuffed lion. Sirius chuckled, "A lion?"

"Gryffindor courage. He's shown it already," I said cheerily. I took Harry from his arms and held him up. "Well, big fellow, I believe your mummy and daddy would have wanted you to have this. Shows a very important part of themselves."

Harry giggled happily and I placed the lion in his hands. I set him down in the crib and then turned to the Dursley's. "I know you aren't. . . fond of the idea of Harry staying here, but its the only favor I'll ask. I'll send funds for food, clothes that fit properly, toys, the like. I expect to be invited on his birthdays, and I'll take him around town, not stuffed up here."

The two Dursley's nodded before Petunia took the Durley baby and put him in his crib. "I think it best if you two leave. It is getting late and Vernon has work in the morning. I'll see you next Sunday, Alison?"

I smiled, "If I can make it."

She nodded, still smiling. I turned to Sirius. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

We linked arms, said my goodbyes, and then apparated with a soft crack. Once landing outside of Sirius's house, I brushed off my dress and looked at him.

"Well, that went better than expected."

He snorted, "Way better."

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

**I love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

_**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**_

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	16. Chapter 16

"We shall."

We linked arms, said my goodbyes, and then apparated with a soft crack. Once landing outside of Sirius's house, I brushed off my dress and looked at him.

"Well, that went better than expected."

He snorted, "Way better."

* * *

Chapter 15:

We told Dumbledore how it went before I went upstairs and started to go through all my clothes. Muggle, almost all of it. I need to go to Madam Milikin's. I took a quick shower before putting on my pajamas and then walking down the stairs to see Edward. Crap.

"Bella!" he gasped. "You look stunning."

"I'm in my pajamas?" I asked in a weirded out tone. "I look normal."

"Whatever you wear, you look stunning."

"Look, whatever you'e doing, I don't want to be a part of. Don't come near me or talk to me."

I went to the kitchen and saw Kreature. He gave me a dirty look. "Hello, Kreature. How are you?"

"Filthy blood traitors are here. How do you think I's feel?"

"Well, maybe you should change your views, but I look forward to your little comments. They are quite funny," I replied cheerily.

"What has Miss Potter so happy?" Kreature asked, pausing from making dinner.

"I visited my little nephew," I smiled. "He's such a handsome year old."

"Miss Potter, do you want something to eat? Before dinner? You's missed lunch."

"That would be wonderful. Can you point me to the bread?"

"Kreature will get you some food. Miss is going through a tough time, but can I's tell you something while I's make it?" he asked.

I smiled, "Of course you can! What is it?"

"I heard that the Weasley's have aquired a rat."

I looked at him, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"The rat is one I's seen before, Miss. When you, and the other Marauder's come here's, for the werewolf problem."

I looked at him, still confused. "I'm not following, Kreature."

"The rat is one of the Marauder's, Miss."

"Peter fucking Pettigrew!" I shouted. "Sorry, Kreature, but I'll come back in a minute. I have to kill a _rat_ that belongs to the Weasley family."

"I understands, Miss. I will have you's sandwich ready when you return."

"Thank you, Kreature," I said sincerely before running through the house, trying to find Sirius. "PADFOOT! I WANT YOUR ARSE HERE RIGHT NOW! WE'RE GOING RAT HUNTING!" I screamed. "REMUS AS WELL!"

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to find Sirius and Remus. "What are you on about?"

"A certain house-elf, who shall remain nameless, has informed me the Weasley's have accquired a nine-toed rat."

"So?" Remus asked, while Sirius's face flashed in recognition.

"That nine-toed rat so happens to be a Marauder that goes by the name of Wormtail."

"What house-elf told you this?" Sirius asked, grinning like a mad-idiot.

"Kreature. He's really nice if you respect him, Sirius. Now, are we going to kill him or what?"

"I call the tail!" Remus shouted unexpectedly.

"I want his little grimy traitor paws," Sirius growled.

"I call his head, to impale upon the fence of my burnt down home. Anyone that tries to mess with me will face my wrath, and I'll have Peter's head to prove it," I said dead seriously. We all nodded, grabbed our wands, and then apparated to the Weasley house. I was going to kill Peter - or bring him to Azkaban, according to Dumbledore if we ever found him - and I was going to enjoy it.

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

** I love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

_**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**_

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	17. Chapter 17

__________

"Kreature. He's really nice if you respect him, Sirius. Now, are we going to kill him or what?"

"I call the tail!" Remus shouted unexpectedly.

"I want his little grimy traitor paws," Sirius growled.

"I call his head, to impale upon the fence of my burnt down home. Anyone that tries to mess with me will face my wrath, and I'll have Peter's head to prove it," I said dead seriously. We all nodded, grabbed our wands, and then apparated to the Weasley house. I was going to kill Peter - or bring him to Azkaban, according to Dumbledore if we ever found him - and I was going to enjoy it.

_________

* * *

_

**Chapter 16:**

I just don't see the logic in doing things the way Remus and Sirius wanted.

"Why?" I asked them for the tenth time.

"Because, if we sneak into that Percy kid's window, we'll be able to grab the rat!" Sirius explained again.

I shook my head, "We'll wake them up and Molly will have our arses," I told them seriously. "She'll think we're Death Eaters."

"Right," Remus mumbled, deflated.

"Come on," I groaned. I walked up to the Burrow's front door and knocked.

"Aly!" Molly smiled, hugging me. "Come in, come in! Sirius, Remus, you as well."

We walked in and I looked around. It was very homely and I loved it. "I love your home, Molly. Homely, but I say that every time I'm here. This place is just wonderful!"

Molly blushed, "Why are you three here? Not that I object, but-"

"We need to see that rat that you just bought for Percy."

"Scabbers?" She asked, bewildered. "Whatever for?"

"That Scabbers," Sirius sneered, "Is a Death Eater."

Molly gasped and ran out of the room quickly. I looked at the two boys and back to the door where Molly ran out of. They shrugged and we walked, trying to find her.

"DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!" I heard Molly shout.

I flew up the stairs to Percy's room and sent a stunning spell to a rat that was scampering up to the window. Thankfully, it hit the rat just as it was about to jump and I grabbed it.

"You little bastard," I growled to it. "I'll kill you for what you did." I turned to Molly's pale face. "Molly, write Albus. I want an Order meeting and a Ministry trial for this bastard."

She nodded and flew from the room. I turned to a scared Percy. "Don't worry. I'll buy you a less traitor of a rat next week."

He nodded and I walked from the room, nearly running into Sirius and Remus. "Did you catch him?"

I held up a stiff rat. "Stunned, but this is definately him. I remember those markings."

I pointed to the W in light gray hair just behind the rat's left ear. Not to mention the nine toes.

Molly came back to us in about three minutes, breaking our glare-fest that we were having with 'Scabbers'.

"The Order meeting is scheduled for an hour."

I nodded, "Thanks, Molly. I am going to keep Peter in top confinement until then."

"I can't believe it! How did I not realize that the rat was Pettigrew?"

I shook my head, "Kreature was the one that told me." I squeezed Peter roughly as I grabbed my wand, "Alright. I'll see you in an hour, then?"

She nodded and we apparated quietly.

I looked at the stiff rat in my hands. "Go to hell, Peter. Go to hell."

I opened the door and was greeted by Edward.

"Fuck off. There's an Order meeting in an hour."

I walked into the kitchens, aware that Edward was following me. I tried my best to ignore him. There was a sandwich placed in front of me instantly and Kreature bowed.

"I hope Miss likes her sandwich." I kept Peter in one hand while trying the sandwich in the other. Oh my god!

"Kreature, this is amazing! Like Heaven!"

"Thank you, Miss."

I finished eating and turned to him, "Alright. We have an Order meeting in like a half hour."

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, miss," he said hurriedly. "I's think it wise to have them all just eat at the same time."

"We'll see," I told him. "But most likely, yes. That would be wise. I have to go. Thanks again, Kreature."

He only bowed in response. Keeping Peter in my hands, I walking into the dining room and conjured a metal cage. Edward walked in and watched me.

"Love, what are you doing?"

"Keeping this filthy rat containable!" I growled. I threw Peter in, who was still stiff, and resisted the urge to stomp on him.

When the hour was up, all the remaining Order members: Molly and Arthur, Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Remus, Sirius, the Cullen's, and I sat around the table that had the caged rat in the middle.

"What is the meaning of this rat?" McGonnagall asked.

Dumbledore nodded to me, since he didn't trust Remus or Sirius not to kill it, and I waved my wand, un-stunning him. I grabbed him and pulled him out of the cage, where he wiggled in my hands.

"You lousy piece of-" Dumbledore cut me off with the clearing of his throat.

"Right," I murmured. I tapped my wand to him and he morphed back into a man. A grimmy, dirty man.

I didn't care what Dumbledore said anymore. I punched him in the nose. "That was for trying to escape. Much worse will come for what you did to James and Lily," I hissed.

"Peter," Dumbledore said calmly, "sit down."

Peter obeyed quickly and sat in the empty chair next to me. I glared at him and he wisely avoided looking at me.

Remus and Sirius were giving him dirty looks. "Look around, Peter. Who's missing?" I growled.

"Ev-"

"Damn right, everyone!" I hissed. "All because of your precious little Moldywart."

"He threatened to kill me!" Peter shouted.

"I'd rather die than betray my friends!" Sirius growled.

Remus didn't say anything. He just glared.

"Why doesn't everyone just relax and we'll go about this calmly," Dumbledor suggested gently.

"He- He's a traitor and accomplise in murder! He should be sentenced to death, life, or the Kiss!" I pleaded.

"That is for the Ministry to discuss."

I grumbled under my breath.

"Now, Peter. What led you to let Voldemort kill James and Lily?"

Two things happened at once. One, Peter flinched at the mention of Voldemort, James, and Lily. The second, Edward snapped and ran at vampire speed towards Peter, poised to kill.

_________**

* * *

**_

I love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:

_**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**_

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Now, Peter. What led you to let Voldemort kill James and Lily?"

Two things happened at once. One, Peter flinched at the mention of Voldemort, James, and Lily. The second, Edward snapped and ran at vampire speed towards Peter, poised to kill.

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

"No!" Molly and I screamed. I stunned Edward, but that was just the diversion Peter needed to morph into a rat and run through the vent.

"You idiot!" I screamed at Edward. I was near tears. I glared at the vent. "Where does this lead?" I demanded.

"Outside," Sirius growled. "He'll get away before we can find out where it leads exactly."

I fell to the ground, curling my knees to my chest. I lost him. I lost Peter. The only way I could make up, in some tiny degree, for James and Lily's death. The only way to forgive myself for not being here. Edward was lying stiff next to me.

"You bastard!" I growled. "He got away! He got a-fucking-way!"

"Ennervate," Molly whispered.

Edward jumped up, "Where is he?"

"He got away!" I shouted. "Because of you! If you hadn't of attacked, he would have stayed where he was! He wouldn't have morphed! He would have gone to Azkaban and I wouldn't have to worry about Harry's life on his hands! How could you? He fucking got away!"

"Bella, I'm so sorr-"

"You're sorry! Sorry! There's nothing to be sorry for! There's nothing to forgive! I'll never forgive you for this!" I shouted. I phased into a doe right there and galloped outside. I ignored Sirius's calls for me to come back. I ran outside and looked around for any sign of rat with my hightened deer senses. Nothing. Nothing!

I gave a scream of frustration as I turned back. I marched through the front door, up the stairs, and to my bedroom. I locked the door and sank down on my bed.

"I told him! I told Dumbledore to get rid of him!"

There was a knock on my door.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice say.

"Go away!" I shouted.

The door opened anyway, breaking the lock. Great. Tears bubbled over.

"Oh, Bella," Edward murmured.

"My name's not Bella and if you so much as touch me I'll burn you to ashes," I threatened. I clutched a pillow to my chest, trying to wipe my tears away with it.

"I'm so sorry."

"No you're not!" I shouted. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"He deserved what I was going to give him!" Edward shouted.

"What was that? A few stern words? What the Order was going to give him was life in prison! In a prison where you wish for death! In a prison so vile and so awful that you want nothing more than to kill yourself! That's where we were going to send him! But you had to ruin it! You ruined the last chance that I had to avenge my brother and my sister in everything but blood! You ruined it! And you think you can just say sorry? It doesn't work that way! I'll never forgive you! I want you gone. I want you to just never look at me, talk to me, or touch me again!"

He looked so pained, but I didn't care. I can wallow in guilt later. Right now, I'm reliving Lily and James' death. It's like I just learned they died all over again.

"Bella!"

"My name's not Bella!" I screamed. "Get out!" I pushed him out of my room with everything I had. "Get out!" I sobbed. As soon as he was out the door, I shut it and fell to the ground.

"Aly?" I heard another voice say. Sirius.

"Please, just leave me alone. It's nothing-"

"Alison Lexi Potter. Open this door right now," Sirius said sternly. "This vampire boy is trying to get in, so you need someone else in there."

I opened the door slightly, but leaned against the wall, still. Sirius slipped in and immediately hugged me.

"Oh, we'll catch him, Al. I swear."

"He could be long gone!" I sobbed. "He could be all the way in Africa right now!"

"We will find him," Sirius said firmly. "I want to kill him just as much as you do. Don't even worry. By the time you think about catching him, we'll already have him."

"We'll find him," I whispered.

Sirius nodded, "We'll find him."

My tears had subsided, for now, and I was just hugging Sirius now. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. His gorgeous brown eyes. "Thank you. I needed that."

"It was no problem," he whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead on his forehead. "Aly?"

"Shh," I murmured. "Just, let me enjoy this while its still here."

Sirius chuckled, "I never said I had to leave."

I took a deep breath in of his scent. Peppermint. Chocolate. Home. I kept my eyes closed, just enjoying his embrace. I was getting a bad feeling, but I didn't know what it was. "I'm just getting a bad vibe."

"It's alright," Sirius murmured. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

I was going to say something back, but his lips molded onto mine. Perfect. That's what he was. . . perfect. He loved me for who I was, not what he wanted me to be. Him alive was what was keeping me alive. I love him. I always will.

He pulled away, both of us gasping for breath. "Aly, since you're here, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"It took you goddamn long enough to ask," I giggled. "Of course I will be."

He sealed it off with a kiss.

"So, when am I going to see my godson?"

"I get to see him Saturday, as for you, I'll asked Petunia."

He frowned playfully. "I'll never see him again."

I giggled, "Of course you will."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me again, "Merlin, Aly, do you know what you do to me?"

"If its anything like what would happen when we were younger, then it must be good," I giggled.

He laughed, heartily, and replied, "It's very good," in a husky tone.

"God, do you know how much that shit turns me on?" I sighed.

He just chuckled and hugged me. "You have no idea how much it turns me on."

He did it. Only Sirius, the man I love, can successfully erase my mind of Peter with just a few kisses and words. Only Sirius.

_________**

* * *

**_

I love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:

_**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**_

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	19. Chapter 19

_________****_

_________****_

"God, do you know how much that shit turns me on?" I sighed.

He just chuckled and hugged me. "You have no idea how much it turns me on."

He did it. Only Sirius, the man I love, can successfully erase my mind of Peter with just a few kisses and words. Only Sirius.

* * *

Chapter 18: **Ten Years Later**

Peter, the vile excuse of existing, hasn't been caught. But, no matter. Sirius, Remus, and I decided that we would concentrate on Harry.

"Mr. Black, Ms. Potter, Mr. Lupin, I have a favor to ask of you," Dumbledore said one evening.

"Anything," Sirius said. My 'fiancee' at the point. We were going to get married, it was agreed, next summer. Remus and I nodded in agreement.

"I wish to give you positions in Hogwarts."

I raised my eyebrow. He had forbidden me to see Harry in fear that it would lead Peter there, so I was given a position in Hogwarts, which would lead to what?

"What's the catch?"

"Sirius would be Care of Magical Creatures professor. Remus, you would be the Arithmacy professor. And Alison, you would be the . . . what was it? Ah, yes, the Herbology professor. Quirrel will be Defense Against the Dark Arts."

I raised my eyebrow, again, in question. "This is Harry's year? We get to see Harry again?"

"Of course," Dumbledore chuckled.

Sirius smirked, "Does he still go back to his Muggle family?"

"He will have to until he becomes of age," Dumbledore replied hesitantly.

My joyous mood went black in that instant.

"What about those Cullen's? Are they coming to Hogwarts?" I asked cautiously.

Remus chuckled, "They are, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. We need people to guard the halls at night and look for any of those Death Eaters that we never found. They are trying to rebuild the resistence," Dumbledore replied. "We can't take risks. They think he will rise to power once again."

"If Moldywart even dares come near Harry I'll kill him," I muttered.

Sirius chuckled, "Aly and I will be there."

"Of course, I will as well," Remus chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at Dumbledore, "Since Edward still has intent on becoming my boyfriend, and he won't leave me alone, if he makes one move on me, I quit or expell him, is that clear?"

"Crystal," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Now, I suggest you get packing."

We nodded and I ran up to Sirius and I's bedroom. I opened two trunks and waved my wand. All our things were in there in an instant. I shut the trunks and looked up as Sirius entered. "All done!" I sang.

"Someone's excited," Sirius observed with a chuckle.

"You are too! And of course I am! We get to see Harry! I'm sure he's just like-" My smile slipped from my face. "I'm sure he's just like James."

Even though it was only ten years ago, the pain of losing a twin never falters. It hurts and it always will. James and I were as close as siblings could get while still being called siblings.

"I'm sure he is," Sirius said softly, hugging me.

"I'm alright," I mumbled, pulling away. "I'm alright!" I was more trying to convince myself. "It's been ten years. I need to pull myself together."

He chuckled, "Alright. Whatever you say, dear. Shall we get going?"

"We have the whole day! It's only September first!" I whispered.

He chuckled, "We need to get to Hogwarts and get settled, and set up our classrooms."

I narrowed my eyes, "Right. My bad."

He shrunk our trunks and we walked downstairs, where Dumbledore still stood. Remus apparated back with his trunk placed firmly in his hands.

"What now?" I asked, eager. I must have looked like Bellatrix Lestrange when she hears she can kill someone. Absolutely excited like a child on Christmas morning.

"Now, we Floo there."

My eyes widened in anticipation. "To where exactly?"

"Hogsmead," Dumbledore murmured, smiling. "I'll meet you."

He apparated away and I frowned, "Why does he get to do that! It's like he's a bloody show-off!"

Sirius laughed, "You're just jealous."

"Yes, because the beard is something special," I replied sarcastically. "I can see myself with his beard, can't you? Long, white. Oh, yes. It would go perfectly well with my black hair."

Sirius laughed full out. "The very first bearded lady. Now, that is magic!"

I threw the Floo powder into the fire and shouted, "Hogs Head!"

I fell in and came spitted back out moments later in a rather abandon pub.

"Well, there seems to be no business here," I mused aloud.

Sirius and Remus came moments later and together, in silence, we walked to the front gates of Hogwarts, which were open.

"I almost forgot what it looked like," I murmured.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on!"

We walked through the front doors and were met by the Cullen's.

"Aly!" Alice cried.

I tried my best not to flinch. I still haven't forgiven them, and I never will. Especially Edward.

"Don't," I muttered, but they all heard me.

"Right," Alice whispered, mad. "Don't touch Alison Potter. She doesn't like us because of you!" she turned to Edward, who had the nerve to flinch and look sorry.

I shook my head in disgust and walked through the doors of the Great Hall, meeting up with Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes! Right, follow me! I'll show you to your chambers."

We followed him down the hall and to the dungeons where I saw a man with a black turban wrapped tightly around his head. Strange. I got a bad vibe from him.

"W-Wh-what d-do y-you m-mean, P-P-Prof-fessor D-Dumb-bled-dore?" he asked.

"You are the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mr. Quarrel."

"God, he stutters like Peter," I heard Remus grumble.

"Worse," I replied.

Sirius snickered.

"These are your chambers," Dumbledore continue, gesturing to the door. "Sirius and Alison, this is your room," he said, pointing to a silver door. "There is a passage that connects to Remus's room, right here, that goes outside during full moons."

We nodded and went to our designated rooms.

Sirius turned to look at me, "What's wrong?"

I hadn't realized that I was staring at Quarrel's closed door. "Something's not right with him."

_________**

* * *

**_

** love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

**__**

**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**

______


	20. Chapter 20

__________"These are your chambers," Dumbledore continue, gesturing to the door. "Sirius and Alison, this is your room," he said, pointing to a silver door. "There is a passage that connects to Remus's room, right here, that goes outside during full moons."

We nodded and went to our designated rooms.

Sirius turned to look at me, "What's wrong?"

I hadn't realized that I was staring at Quarrel's closed door. "Something's not right with him."

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

I don't know what to say. This place was even more beautiful than I remembered. There were so many good memories here. Now, it just seems imcomplete.

"We're missing the biggest key," I muttered.

"What would that be?" Sirius chuckled.

"Prongs and Flower."

"Oh," Sirius said, suddenly deflated.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, you were being honest, but you were right."

"I usually am," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Remus chuckled from next to me at the head table.

"Will you two shut up. We're about to be reunited with the next generation Marauders."

"Amelia's neice, Malfoy's son, and Frank and Alice's son," I exclaimed in anticipation.

Remus and Sirius chuckled.

The children started to enter, and I noticed that the Weasley twins as well as the fourth oldest boy was seated at the Gryffindor table. Percy, Fred, and George. The twins taking the initials of Gideon and Fabian.

"My, my," I heard Sirius and Remus chuckle together. I rolled my eyes. The Weasley boys were looking at us, recognition in their eyes.

McGonnagall came in for a moment, told Dumbledore something, and then left again.

She came back minutes later, a line of first years following her, fascination and adoration clear on their faces.

"It never gets old," Remus laughed.

I kept my eyes on the first years, looking at each face until I came across one I would recognize anywhere.

"He looks just liike James," I whispered. "Just like him. And he has Lily's eyes."

Sirius and Remus snapped their heads to a little black haired boy, skinny as can be, with striking green eyes.

"Oh, my," Sirius whispered.

The first years stopped just to the left of the table and McGonnagall placed a four-legged stool on the floor, silently. The sorting hat was placed on top.

Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

I saw a red headed boy, another Weasley, whisper something to Harry.

Then the sorting started:

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost

a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. I had to chuckle at her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

When Neville Longbottom, was called, I sat forward in anticipation to see his face. He had Frank's features, but Alice's clumsiness, for he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

I honestly felt bad for Neville. He had lived with his grandmother most of his life.

Draco Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Just like his father," Sirius grimmaced.

"He's probably arrogant and stuck up as well," I muttered in agreement.

Malfoy went to join the ex-Death Eaters chlidren Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. Prick.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?" I heard some whisper. I had to roll my eyes. Wait till they introduce me.

"The Harry Potter?"

It took a long while, before Harry was announced a house. One that would make Lily and James proud.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He hardly noticed

that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Sirius, Remus, and I were clapping, giving Harry smiles. Percy Weasley got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" like he was some sort of prize. Ah, I could tell the twins were something already. I've only met them on Christmases, but they seeme to be a hoot.

I knew he could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quarrell, and his eyes lingered on the large purple turban. His eyes seemed to linger on Remus, Sirius, and I the longest. He looked at me, as if he recognized me from somewhere. Maybe he remembers me?

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.

The hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

I rolled my eyes. "He's finally lost it!" Remus chuckled.

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

x x x

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. They must get in trouble a lot.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore was dead serious, but still a few people laughed. I looked at Remus and Sirius, but they just shrugged. "I'd like to introduce the new Professors and positions that are now filled. We've started a new class this year, called Care of Magical Creatures. Taking that position is Professor Sirius Black." A few loud cheers from the Weasley's and other Gryffindors ensued. "Taking over Arithmacy is Professor Remus Lupin." Remus recieved, also, loud cheers from the Weasley's and Gryffindor's. "As you all know, Pomona Sprout is taking a few years off in Brazil to study the plants, so taking her place is Professor Alison Potter."

I waved and I saw Harry's eyes bug out of his head. I smiled at him and he seemed to get flustered. The halls started to whisper again and Harry was talking to a girl with brown hair and Ron Weasley. Ron seemed to explain that I was his Aunt. Harry was livid, for some reason. I was confused, but let it go.

"Now, we have more people that need to be sorted, I just remembered!"

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "No way!" I whispered.

"He was dead serious," Sirius chuckled.

"Please come in, dear friends!"

The hall doors opened and the Cullen's walked through. I groaned again and Carlisle shook hands with Dumbledore.

"The Cullen's are vampires." The hall gasped and I sighed. "They do not drink from humans, only animals. They will bring no harm to you lot. Now, Minerva!" Dumbledore announced.

McGonnagall handed him the sorting hat and read off the chart.

"Cullen, Alice!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Cullen, Edward!"

I cringed, hoping, just praying he wouldn't get into-

"Gryffindor!"

I groaned again and Edward's eyes snapped to meet mine. I glared and he sat down next to Ron, who scooted away from him. Good boy, Ron, I mentally cheered.

"Cullen, Emmett!"

"Gryffindor!"

He was brave, so I can see that that was the right place for him.

"Hale, Jasper!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Hale, Rosalie!"

"Gryffindor."

"Great," I sighed.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finally finished, Dumbledore was the one clapping the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The first years left and I turned to Sirius and Remus, "Let the games, begin!"

We linked arms and skipped out of the hall, much to the amusement of the other students and teachers. This was going to be a great year!__________

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! THE DOCUMENT THING MESSED UP THE CHAPTER, SO I FIXED IT SO THAT IT IS NOT ALL MESSED UP! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY AND I HOPE IT NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN! **

**love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

**__**

**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The first years left and I turned to Sirius and Remus, "Let the games, begin!"

We linked arms and skipped out of the hall, much to the amusement of the other students and teachers. This was going to be a great year!

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

"Sirius, honey, wake up!" I sighed, shaking his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw my face. "Hey, baby."

"We have lessons today," I smirked as his face grew frustrated. "And tonights a full moon. So, Remus and I are going to the Shrieking Shack. You'll be alright?"

"Of course I'm coming with you," Sirius smirked. "I've got to give Padfoot a good run sometime."

I smirked. "Of course. Well, if you want. Now get up and get dressed! We have to be at breakfast in ten minutes!"

He scowled, but complied, jumping in the shower quickly. I peeked my head in, "I'm going on to the Great Hall! I'll meet you there!"

"Alright, dear! Love you!"

"Love you more!"

I changed my hair to long, black and flowing, and my eyes to a striking brown. I looked exactly like James, but the female version.

Walking into the Great Hall, I saw Harry, Ron, and the Granger girl, Hermione, staring at me.

"Professor Potter!" A voice shouted. I spun towards the source.

I cleared my throat, "Mister Malfoy. What can I do for you?"

"So, how did you suddenly appear on the face of the planet?" he sneered.

"Mister Malfoy, I'd not use that talk to a Professor. Especially when your mother and I are such great friends."

He sneered at me before walking off. I giggled under my breath.

"Professor Potter?" I heard a soft voice call from behind me.

I smiled, "Yes, Ms. Granger. I assume you are here to question my relation to Harry." I smiled to Harry and he seemed to frown.

"Well, uh, yes!" she smiled. "You see, Harry was telling us that the Dursley's never mentioned you."

"They what?" I asked deadly calm. "I'll have to pay a visit to the Dursley's. Remind dear Vernon and Tuney of my deal."

"Wait, so you're. . . you're my mother?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no, my dear boy," I laughed. "I'm your Aunt. You're father's sister. Let me do the honors of saying, you look just like him. He'd be so proud."

I shook my head at the thought.

"So where were you the last eleven years of my life?" he asked, somewhat rudely. I saw that we had an audience.

"This is nor the time or place," I said softly. "How about we discuss this after class today. I assume you will have Herbology this morning."

Sirius walked in as well as Remus and saw us. "Harry, my dear boy, the last time I saw you, you were a little tyke," Remus chuckled.

I winced, "I told him we'd discuss what's happened over the years after classes."

I smiled at Harry before walking away. He hates me. My own nephew hates me.

Sirius and Remus sat on my sides and I saw Snape sneer at us. I gave him a cold glare back and he just ignored it.

"The potion for you two will be done, if you'll come to my office tonight," he said flattly.

"Thank you, Snivellus," I said in the same tone. Sirius chuckled and Snape shot him a glare, before sitting down on the opposite end of the table. I snickerd. "He's never gotten over it. After all these years."

Remus laughed loudly, "I can see him still hating us for a long while."

I rolled my eyes and heard the chair next to Sirius move. Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme," Sirius greeted indifferently.

They nodded, "Sirius, Ali, Remus."

A piece of parchment appeared on top of all the teachers plates. Our schedules.

**Herbology Schedule:**

**Monday:  
****Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 1st years  
Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 3rd years  
Lunch  
Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 2nd years  
Gryffindor/Slytehrin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 4th years**

**Tuesday:  
Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 5th years  
Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 6th years  
Lunch  
Gryffindor/Slytherin - 7th years  
Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 7th years**

**Wednesday:  
****Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 1st years  
Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 3rd years  
Lunch  
Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 2nd years  
Gryffindor/Slytehrin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 4th years**

**Thursday:  
Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 5th years  
Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 6th years  
Lunch  
Gryffindor/Slytherin - 7th years  
Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 7th years**

**Friday:  
****Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 1st years  
Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 3rd years  
Lunch  
Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 2nd years  
Gryffindor/Slytehrin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - 4th years**

"God, this is going to take forever," I moaned.

Remus chuckled, "Keep what you say with Sirius to yourself."

I glared at him, "Not cool."

He smirked and I thumped him outside the head. "Hey, man, what I do to Al on my own time is none of your business," Sirius defended playfully.

I laughed, "Really? I'd think that it was his. I mean, you tell each other everything."

He glared, "Ever since you found out about me having dreams about you, you won't stop teasing me about it!"

"I wasn't even talking about that, but now that you bring it up, why don't-"

"Alright, alright. Sorry I brought it up," Sirius mumbled.

I grinned and thumped him in the back of the head as well.

"Welcome, students, teachers, for the first day of lessons! Your head of houses will pass around schedules for you to use. If you get lost, ask one of the older students for help, and I'm sure they'll be glad to give it to you, first years. Now, have a great day and dig in!" Dumbledore announced.

I rolled my eyes and food appeared on our plates. I ate some bacon, eggs, and toast before first years started to head towards their classes. "See you guys at lunch," I called as I walked towards my first class, with Harry. God, he's going to kill me for not being there for him.

I walked into class and smiled, "Welcome to Herbology class!" I said as soon as the door shut. All whispering stopped and all eyes turned towards me. "I'm Professor Potter and we are going to have a great time. Let's start of by introducing ourselves and telling something about youself. Let's start in alphabetical order, shall we? Miss. . . Abbott?"

"My name's Hannah Abbott and I love to read."

I smiled and motioned for the next person.

When we got to Harry, I wanted to hear his answer most.

"My name's Harry Potter and I put my cousin in a pit of snakes last month at the zoo."

I had to laugh at this, as did most of the class. "Good one, Mister Potter!"

Soon, the entire class had gone.

"What about you, Professor?" I heard Hermione say.

"Right, right. My name's Alison Potter and I haven't seen my nephew for nearly ten years. His aunt and I were supposed to meet every Saturday, but I was busy catching, um, bad people and could never make it. Now, onto lighter subjects! Pull out your books and let's read the properties of Mandrake's. We'll be working with those next time you're here."

I saw Harry looked at me as I told him about me and his aunt meeting, but he didn't look apologetic. If possible, he looked even more furious.

I sighed and pulled open my book. "The Mandrake's cry does what? Can anyone answer that?"

Hermione's han shot straight in the air. "Miss Granger?"

"It will cause the person to hear it to pass out," she said confidently.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor."

She beamed and we continued the lesson, until the class ended.

"Alright, now read the rest of the properties about Mandrake's and I'll see you next time," I announced. They all walked out except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Yes?" I asked them.

"Why didn't you come and visit me?"

"I'll explain it later," I told them, but mainly Harry. "You three can come to my office for lunch. I'll have Sir- uh, Professor Black and Lupin with me. Now, hurry on."

They nodded and walked off. I sighed and sank down on a chair in the corner. This was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

**love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

**__**

**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	22. Chapter 22

"Why didn't you come and visit me?"

"I'll explain it later," I told them, but mainly Harry. "You three can come to my office for lunch. I'll have Sir- uh, Professor Black and Lupin with me. Now, hurry on."

They nodded and walked off. I sighed and sank down on a chair in the corner. This was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

Lunch came faster than I expected and soon, the three soon-to-be Marauders strode into my room. I motioned for them to sit down and tapped my foot impatiently. "Where the bloody- oh, Sirius, Remus, welcome. You're a minute late," I smirked.

They gulped and Sirius swung me around and plopped me down on his lap, kissing my cheek.

"Sirius!" I shrieked. "Not in front of the children!"

"I'll just get you later," he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I muttered.

I got off his lap, much to his annoyance, and sat down in between Remus and him.

"Alright, so questions. Fire them up."

"You're my father's sister?"

"Twin sister," I smiled. "Yes, me and James were tied to the hip. No one could seperate us, except for good old Dumbledore, of course."

"When did my parents die?" Harry asked.

"Halloween night," Remus and Sirius answered together. I flinched and looked at my lap.

"Dumbledore had sent me to America, to keep me safe. He offered it to Lily and James as well, but they refused. They didn't want to start the war in the states as well. That day, when Sirius came to where I was, I learned about it. If only I'd known, I could have stopped it."

"So, Voldemort did kill them?" Harry asked.

My eyes widened, "Do not speak his name."

"Why not? It's only a name!" he protested.

"Because its the name of the most powerful, darkest wizards known to man. People fear he's not gone for good, you see? Don't speak it," Sirius spoke up for the first time.

"Are you two together?" Hermione asked, indicating Remus and I.

I bust out laughing, "Me and Lupin? No, no. He's a brother to me. In everything but blood. Sirius and I are together."

"Engaged," Sirius corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"If you want to label it, yes."

"Congratulations!" Hermione cheered.

I smiled, "Thank you."

Harry's face was starting to grow red. "You find time to date, but you couldn't find time to speak with me!" he exploded.

"Harry," I started, but he cut me off.

"Do you even know what the Dursley's are like?"

"Yes, but-"

"They forced me to sleep in a broom cupboard beneath the stairs!"

"They did what!" I shrieked. "I specifically told them to treat you as their own!"

"So you did meet them," Harry muttered.

"Of course! Sirius and I went a few weeks after you were placed! We had to get permission, mind you. We were going to meet each other every Saturday. But with the Death Eaters gaining control again, we had to keep the wizarding community safe," I told him calmly. "Sometimes others needs come before our own."

"We told the Muggles to keep you safe and as their own. Treat you like a Potter should be."

"So you did visit me?" he muttered, a slight happy tone in his voice.

"Of course!"

"Then who is he?" Ron asked, pointing at Sirius.

"Surely your mum told you, Ronnikins," Remus chuckled as Ron's face got red. "Sirius is Harry's godfather. Al's his godmother. I'm just the fill-in godfather, you could say, in case Sirius gets cold feet. Though, he does run a year-round temperature of 103.6."

I giggled, "That wasn't nice."

"No, but it was funny."

"It was."

"I'm confused," Hermione stated. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "What are Death Eaters?"

"You-know-who's slaves, you could say. Nasty people," Sirius muttered.

"They followed you-know-who. Killed for him. Would do anything for him," Remus added.

"But they are in Azkaban," I started, then paused, "Mostly."

"What do you mean, mostly?" Harry said, his eyes widening.

"I mean, that we haven't. . . caught most of them yet. That's we've been doing for the past ten years. Along with all of the other Aurors."

"How many are there?"

"Fifty, tops," I sighed. "About thirty are in prison. Ten got off of trial, no charges. Liars, they are. Claim to have been forced into it. Don't believe them. And the other ten, including the one that was the reason for my brother and sister-in-laws death, still roam free."

"What do you mean, 'still roam free'!" Harry shouted. "The person that killed my parents are still out there!"

"The person that was behind it," I corrected.

He was on his feet now. I couldn't help but sit straighter, to level up with him. If I was going to fight, I'd fight with correct posture.

"He's out there!"

"He's the reason none of us three have visited, mainly. We can't risk leading him to you," Sirius told him softly. "He'll kill you or bring you with him."

A house elf appeared in front of me and had plates of lunch for the six of us.

"Thank you," I told it as it handed us the plates.

"Th-thank you, Miss Potter. Tibby's never been told thank you's before."

"Get back to the kitchens," I told it.

Sirius snorted at it apparated back with a terrified squeak. I giggled. "I'm evil."

"What was that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"House elf. They dedicate their lives to serving witches and wizards. Hate the ideas of becoming free," Remus told her.

"Back to what this is all about," I interrupted kindly. "Now, I assume you have other questions?"

"Why did the Dursley's not tell me about being a wizard?"

"They didn't tell you about being a wizard," I echoed in a disbelieving voice. I shook my head, "That was totally against the agreement!"

"So they knew?"

"Of course they knew!" I laughed. "Petunia and Lily were sisters! Tuney was jealous of Lily! Then she married Vernon and suddenly she hates us! We're freaks to them, but they're freaks to us. Next time you see them, I want you to tell them that you met me and these two knuckle-heads. Watch them have a goat. Then write us this summer and we'll visit."

Sirius and Remus smirked. "Evil," they said together.

I laughed, "Completely."

"Can't I just move in with you?" Harry asked.

We all froze. Well, the three adults.

"Ugh, you can't," Sirius murmured.

"Why not?"

"Because you have to stay at Petunia's. It's because of Lily you're alive right now," I told him quietly, "And its because of Petunia you are still alive. You have to stay there until you turn of age."

"That's not fair!" he protested.

"It's fairer than living in an orphanage or with godparents that are never home," I pointed out.

"It's true," Sirius sighed. "We're home for only six hours a day, and that's just sleeping. Sometimes not even that."

"Seriously, Harry, Petunia's is the best place for you. Now, tip tip!" I commanded. "Off to classes! All five of you!" I scolded.

Sirius gave me a quick kiss before walking out the door, the others following.

* * *

**love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

**__**

**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	23. Chapter 23

"It's fairer than living in an orphanage or with godparents that are never home," I pointed out.

"It's true," Sirius sighed. "We're home for only six hours a day, and that's just sleeping. Sometimes not even that."

"Seriously, Harry, Petunia's is the best place for you. Now, tip tip!" I commanded. "Off to classes! All five of you!" I scolded.

Sirius gave me a quick kiss before walking out the door, the others following.

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

The rest of the day until dinner was. . . boring. All that went on was repeating the same lesson over and over again. Oh well. The Weasley Twin's were probably my favorite students and addressed me as Aunty Al-Al. Even though I wasn't their Aunt, it was still funny. Of course, I had to tell them not to call me that, because I was a teacher now. The only people that didn't really like me were the Slytherin's.

But, whatever. Everyone has haters.

I walked to the Great Hall and all eyes turned on me. I sighed and sat down in my seat.

"Why's everyone staring at you?" Sirius asked.

"Because I'm a Potter?" I guessed.

"No, its because you came in late," Lupin said. "Don't worry, I did too. Snivellus will give us some-"

"Here," I heard Snape's cool voice say, as he placed two goblets in front of me and Remus. "Fresh and should last you the night."

"You're such a nice guy," I muttered.

He shot me a glare before walking off. I held my glass up and Remus clinked it with mine, before we downed it. I shuddered, "Disgusting."

"Agreed," Remus muttered.

Sirius looked at me, "When are we headed there?"

"After dinner," I told him, seeing Remus nod to my right. "You'd think after ten years I'd get used to it, but its still fun every night."

Remus shook his head. He hated this 'condition'.

Dinner was. . . awkward. People were watching us, me in particular. I changed my appearance to blue hair and green eyes and there were some gasps as people noticed.

Sirius chuckled, "They are going to think you're the devil."

I winked, "What they don't know won't hurt them."

Dinner ended soon and we snuck out the secret passage behind the teachers table. We ended up on the grounds and took off towards the Whomping Willow. Remus stunned it and we changed into our animagus forms before going down. Ten minutes later, the clouds moved and the moon shone. I felt my bones crack, my skin grayen. My eyes turn black. I grew lankier. My clothing shredded.

My instincts took over and I needed to find food. I had to find something. Then I realized that this wasn't me. I was not a monster.

Remus pounced on me and we started to roll around, wrestling.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

**__**

**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**


	24. Chapter 24

My instincts took over and I needed to find food. I had to find something. Then I realized that this wasn't me. I was not a monster.

Remus pounced on me and we started to roll around, wrestling.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

The morning was like no other. I got dressed after entering my room and freshened up a little. I looked horrible. Huge bags were under my eyes. I took them away successfully with my metamorphic powers, but I'd have to make a potion to stay up all day.

"Good morning," I greeted the boys as I sat down.

"How can this be a good morning?" Sirius yawned. "Aren't you tired?"

"I'm still on a rush from last night," I insisted, knowing I was lying. "I'll crash during lunch."

Sirius and Remus chuckled before digging into breakfast. I kept my eyes trained on Harry the entire time. He was eating, sneaking glances at me and Sirius before talking to Ron and that Granger girl.

. . . TIME SKIP! . . .

I woke up and instantly knew what day it was. Halloween. All the memories came rushing back to me and I placed a hand over my face, as if to stop them.

"I can't go through this now," I whispered, escaping from Sirius's sleeping form. I got in the shower and got dressed in record time before walking into the Great Hall. All eyes were on me as I entered. They knew as well. I swallowed hard and walked with my head down to the Great Table. I just played with my food all through breakfast and when classes came around, I couldn't bear to look Harry in the eyes.

Too much like Lily. And his hair, his features, just like James.

Tears pooled into my eyes at the thought.

I shook them away and cleared my throat. "You all know what today is, and I know you are excited for Halloween but I'm not celebrating so there will be no candy from me. I can most likely guarantee the same for Professor Black and Lupin. The others you'll have to wait and see."

I cleared my throat again as a lump formed. "Please open your books to fifty three, and begin the given assignment on the board."

I walked around and helped people, but when Ron asked for help, who was right next to Harry, I did my best not to look at Harry.

"Why are you so sad?" Harry asked me as I approached. The whole class hushed.

I looked at him and then the rest of the class. "Get back to work."

Without another word I walked away and Hermione set to helping Ron. I shook my head in shame and I heard her whisper to Harry what happened ten years ago.

"Today was the day your parents died, Harry," she whispered. "She was your brother's sister. She's taking today hard because she's losing them all over again. Ugh, men."

I stopped as I heard her talk about me grieving again. I straightened up.

"Alright, class," I called to attention. An uncharastic smile was on my face. It was soft and made my eyes twinkle like Dumbledore's. "Enough work for today. You are dismissed."

I walked into my office and sat down on my chair, my head in my hands.

"Ten fucking years, Aly, you have to get over it!"

. . . TIME SKIP! . . .

I woke up and groaned before peeking my eyes open. Christmas. I had invited Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Weasley's, Remus, Sirius, and Harry to Potter Manor for Christmas. Of course, Harry was all too excited to come.

But as I woke up and heard squeals, I was suddenly reminded of why I hated this holiday. I had to go on another year without my twin, my biological partner in crime, to dye our hair red and green.

I quickly shook the thought out of my head. I would carry on the Potter tradition.

I got dressed into a pair of sweats and a tank top, changing my hair color green and red streaks. I changed my eyes to a vibrant silver. Just like old times.

I took a deep breath before walking down to the living room, where everyone's parents and themselves were. I sat down next to Sirius and he sucked in a breath.

"This is. . . different," he managed to say. Everyone looked at me and I sighed.

"Figured I'd show the other Potter what our crazy family does on Christmas," I said through a fake smile.

Sirius didn't look convinced.

"My dad used to do that?" Harry asked, his arms ready to rip open another gift in front of him.

I nodded, "Every Christmas morning. We'd get in loads of trouble, but it was worth it. Haven't done this in ten years. I believe James had your mum and you do it for your first Christmas. I believe I have pictures somewhere."

Harry seemed to be taken aback.

I laughed, "Well, go on! Open it!"

He snapped out of it and tore open the present in his hands. A metalically material fell out and I grabbed the wrapping paper. "Who is this from?" I demanded. Harry was looking at me in shock. The Weasley's didn't seem to understand, but Sirius and Remus understood all too well.

"Who had it last?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Dumbledore," I barely heard Remus whisper to Sirius.

I looked at the invisibility cloak and ran from the room. Too many reminders.

I slammed my door and locked it. I took the wrapping paper and layed it on my bed.

"Memorelgo Projecti."

A silvery shadow erupted from the wrapping and I saw Dumbledore. Only, I saw Dumbledore as I never saw him before.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! WITH SCHOOL STARTING UP AGAIN AND HOMEWORK LIKE CRAZY, I'VE NOT HAD THE CHANCE. AND SOON I'LL HAVE TO FIND A JOB AND THEN I'LL HAVE EVEN LESS TIME. THANK YOU ALL MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE MANY CHAPTERS AND STORIES TO COME:) LOVE YOU ALL!**

**love this story:) review:) And here's the author's note from the original story, in case you were confused:**

**__**

**AN: Bella's names is really Alison Lexi Potter - twin sister of James Potter, Lily's best friend, and the fifth marauder, called doe. She's a metamorphmagus and her animagus form is a female deer. Takes place in New Moon.**

**All credit goes to Xx-Dhru-xX because she originally made up this story:)**

P.S. this isn't the end. There will be more.


	25. Chapter 25

I know this probably isn't how XxX-Dhru-XxX wanted this to be like, but idk. This idea came to me and fit this story perfectly so here we are. . . SORRY I haven't updated in a while! I was moving and had no internet, but I wrote chapters, so I'll have at least two more tonight.

* * *

I was watching Dumbledore with a malicious grin on his face. He was watching my brother being killed, through the invisibility cloak.

"I'll never join you!" I heard James shout.

"Then you brought this upon yourself. You know what I say is true." Voldemort ran up the stairs, leaving James trying to follow after him. Dumbledore raised his wand and killed my brother before following Voldemort up the stairs, where I heard the Dark Lord speak chilling words.

"He's using you!" Voldemort shouted at Lily. "The prophecy will give him clear access to the boy! He wants the boy for himself to use against me!"

"He can have Harry!" Lily shouted.

"He's controlling you!" Voldemort said calmly. "He's controlling you. When we give you the Mark, it prevents Dumbledore from ever controlling you again. I figured out his plans while I was still in school. He plans to rule to world, to take Muggles and try to teach them magic. And the prophecy made three hundred years ago states that the world will go mad with terror and start to hunt people! Burning them! It will cause chaos!"

"You're lying!" Lily said, but she was trying to convince herself.

"I'm not," Voldemrot assured her. "Give me the child and I'll let you live and you can join my ranks and-"

"He's lying, Lily," Dumbledore said, stepping out of the protection of the cloak. "He's trying to have you bring him the child so he can kill you easily."

Lily's eyes darted from Voldemort to Dumbledore while standing directly in front of Harry, who was in his crib. "I don't believe you, Voldemort," Lily said courageously. "It's all lies."

"Very well, have that dwell on your head in the future."

"Avada Kedavra," Dumbledore whispered, pointing at Lily. Lily's eyes widened and she gasped out a "No" before she collapsed to the ground.

Voldemort turned on Dumbledore, "You do that to everyone now a days? Or just them?"

Dumbledore scoffed, "Tom, I'm doing what should have been done long ago."

"Bringing our world distruction isn't going to solve anything."

"Says you," Dumbledore said. He pointed his wand at Harry and said the fateful words, "He can't be any of ours. Avada Kedavra."

The green light shot out of Dumbledore's wand, but before it could reach Harry, another figure jumped in the way and Voldemort collapsed just next to Lily. A bright light shot off and the scene turned black.

I gasped and turned around when I heard footsteps.

"You killed her," I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. "YOU KILLED LILY!"

Dumbledore looked shocked before looking at the invisibility cloak. "You and James were too indepth of the knowledge in which they knew. You must be destroyed like he was."

"How could you!" I shouted, tears streaming down my cheek. My wand was raised levelly at him. "James was my brother! Lily my sister! And then you tried to kill Harry! Voldemort saved his life and all you can think about it how much you wanted to rule the world! You are a sick monster!"

I heard a crack of apparation and a snake like man was next to me. "You know?" He asked, raising his wand at Dumbledore. Another crack and then Severus was on my other side.

I nodded once, "How could you do that to an infant? I thought it was sick when I thought Voldemort did that, but when I found out it was you. . . we trusted you with our lives. We sacrificed everything for you!"

The first Order members were at the door in which Dumbledore had come through.

"Harry couldn't be used as a weapon by Voldemort."

"But he could be used as a weapon by you?" I demanded. I stepped closer, my wand pointing to his throat. The Order looked shocked. "My own brother and sister laid down their lives for you. Scratch that, my brother laid down his life for you only to be spared, where you killed him, but my sister was killed by you, never given a chance. You killed Lily and James and for that I'll never forgive you. And when you tried to kill Harry, you sealed your own death warrant."

Harry gasped. "He killed my mum?" I looked at him. He looked. . . older. More like James was when he asked Lily out.

"He killed Lily," I nodded, "And he tried to kill you."

Sirius came to my side as I broke down in tears. "Aly, its alright, its alright!"

"It's not alright!" I shouted. "He killed them! He was the cause of their death and he watched it happen with the invisibility cloak!"

The snake like man flinched and when Harry's gaze flew to him, Harry froze. "You!" Harry shouted, whipping out his wand. "You killed Cedric!"

I was confused. "What they talking about? Harry, put your wand away!"

"How does it feel, Voldemort, knowing that you're about to be avenged?"

"I gave the Mark temperarily to you," the snake man hissed at Harry. He was Voldemort, but he didn't look like him. "Barty Croutch Jr. wasn't suppossed to get caught. He was suppossed to lead you to me so that I could guarantee that Dumbledore wouldn't have power over you. So that you could act on your own free will. You did just that after I came back to life. Acted on your own and you avoided Dumbledore. You know what Alison says is true."

Harry's eyes flickered to me, but I was lost. "What's happening? I'm confused. It's Christmas of '91. I just met Harry three months ago and he didn't even know the story. What is going on?"

* * *

What do you think? Like? Don't? Review! 


	26. Chapter 26

Voldemort smirked at Dumbledore, "Seems as though you forgot something, Albus. Hosts always remember the memories before they are controlled."

"But the wedding?" I asked, confused. I looked down at my left hand and saw my wedding ring. "I don't remember my own wedding." I turned to Sirius, who was confused. "I don't remember anything. I came here to look at the cloak and when the memory ended, Dumbledore was here. How long's it been?"

"Four years," Remus said with his arm around a familiar looking girl. "It's the summer before Harry's fifth year. The Order just started up again."

My gaze flickered to Dumbledore, who was glaring at me. "You are going to join him?" Dumbledore hissed out.

"It's better than joining you!" I growled. "Killing my sister caused you to lose me."

He raised his wand a muttered something, but I dodged it easily. Green flash.

"You tried to KILL ME!" I shouted. "Who next? Sirius? Remus? Oh, let's try Harry."

Severus grabbed my arm to keep me from running at Dumbledore, spell ready to be shouted.

"The time will come," he said lowly.

I glared at Dumbledore and turned to Harry, "Harry, surely-"

"You traitor!" Harry bellowed.

I flinched back, "He killed your mother! You can look with your own eyes! Point your wand at the cloak and say Memorelgo Projecti."

Harry was hesitant, but did as I said. He pointed his wand at the cloak in the middle of the floor and shouted, "Memerelgo Projecti!"

A blinding white light shot out and hit the cloak, then the scene took over and Dumbledore growled at me as the Order stood transfixed, watching. I coudln't bear to watch it again. I had my wand pointed at Dumbledore and ready to strike. Once the memory ended, Harry gasped and looked disgustedly at Dumbledore. "How could you!"

"Because he wanted power," I explained, glaring at Dumbledore. "He taught us to believe the wrong things and to go against the ways we wished. We put innocent people in jail when the only crime they committed was protecting themselves from Dumbledore. From protecting themselves from manipulation. Something we've been subject to our whole lives."

"You got Peter to work for you, to go and tell you-know-who," Sirius growled, his arm tightening around my shoulders. "You brought him there and blamed their deaths on him."

Voldemort was laughing. "I believe this fight is between Dumbledore and I. We shall settle this ourselves, not with any interferrance."

I was about to protest, to just kill Dumbledore myself, but Voldemort gave me a vicious glare and I was silenced. Harry gestured for Sirius and I to come over by him and slowly, Sirius and I did so. I nodded to Remus's girl. "Who's she?"

"Nymphadora Tonks," Remus said.

I smiled at Tonks, "I know your mum, Tonks."

"She prefers to be called Tonks though," Remus finished lamely.

I giggled and then looked at Sirius, who was gazing at my wedding ring. "You seriously don't remember?"

I shook my head, "I'm so sorry. I remember nothing from when I ran out of living room until now."

"Nothing?" Sirius pleaded.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I kissed his cheek and put my arms around his waists, hugging him.

"So you don't remember anything after the wedding? Nothing?" he asked again.

"Why?" I asked, pulling away. "Is there something I should remember?"

"Not now," Remus interrupted quickly. "After this is over, you can tell her."

Sirius looked at Remus for a second before nodding at me. "Please, just be careful."

I nodded, slowly and unsure. My attention was drawn back to Dumbledore and Voldemort as I heard and saw curses being cast. Harry was about to get drawn into the middle of it, but I rushed to his side, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Don't you dare."

He pulled from my grasp and into the middle of the fight. "Harry, no!"

I was grabbed and thrown backwards, into someone's chest while I helplessly watched Harry from the side, as he tried to bring down Dumbledore as well. A spell hit him in the chest and he was wrenched backwards, into the wall. I heard Ginny scream Harry's name as she tried to get to him, but Molly held her back. Ginny had changed as well.

I was too shocked to move. Harry wasn't moving, and I felt my eyes tear up. He can't be dead. If Harry was dead, Lily and my brother would be lost from the world forever. I turned around and felt the tears fall as I looked at Sirius. I buried my head into his chest and Sirius hugged me to him, but watched the battle over my shoulder.

"You've lost old man," Voldemort laughed coldly, causing my blood to chill and my back go rigid. I felt Sirius tense also.

"Oh, but this has just started, Tom. I have succeeded in one thing at least, and they've all helped me accomplish this somehow. I've succeeded in learning Harry's secrets, as well as yours, and I've succeeded in bringing down your people. At least all of them are dead, in prison, or insane, Tom. And the only ones I've know to have escaped is Pettigrew, Severus, and Croutch. Lucius and a few others act like they never were apart of your side."

"Once on my side, always on my side," Voldemort said cruelly. "The Mark is permanent and will always prevent you from controlling them, Albus."

"That may be so, but I can alter my magic in different ways than it is now. I can start to control your people again," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

"Not if I kill you first," Voldemort hissed, steadying his wand.

"You don't have it in you to kill me. You've looked up to me since you first discovered magic. You and I both know you don't have it in you."

"I've killed the woman I loved. I can kill you," Voldemort said softly and with a flourish of his wand, a green light shot out, only to have Dumbledore dodge it. It hit the wall and a picture frame fell from it. I never remembered having it there. It must have been something I did that I didn't remember.

"Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore shouted. Voldemort barely dodged it and I gripped my wand, looking into Sirius's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered.

"With my life," he answered immediately, then backtracked. "Why?"

"Promise me you won't stop me," I said and without waiting for an answer, I pulled myself from his grasp and snuck along the back door of the room. I went to the bedroom next to my own and took the secret passage so that I'd be a few feet to Dumbledore's left, but he wouldn't be able to see me. There was a mirror there. I emerged from the wall and hid behind the mirror, my wand peeking through a hole I could barely see through.

"Avada Kedavra," I whispered. The green light caught Dumbledore off guard and another green light hit him square in the chest. As soon as Dumbledore fell, Ginny and I ran to Harry's side. I flipped him so that he was laying on his back and pressed my hand to his neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Come on, Harry," I begged. "Not you too. Not bloody you."

Ginny muttered a spell, trying to figure out what spell he was hit with. We both knew it wasn't the killing curse.

"I don't know!" Ginny cried. "Hermione!"

"It's a sleeping spell," Hermione said immediately as she knelt at my side. "I recognized it instantly. It puts the host in a deep sleep, only to be roused by something they want most."

* * *

What do you think? Like? Don't? Review!


	27. Chapter 27

"What does Harry want most?" I asked Ginny.

Ginny's eyes widened, "He wants - he wants, he wanted to win the Quidditch cup! But, that can't be it!"

Hermione shook his head, "It has to be something emotional or physically possible while he's asleep."

I turned to Hermione, "What's my relationship with him? Does he talk to me? Write to me? What is it?"

"You two hardly speak, and he doesn't really care for what you do and who you're with."

"But-"

"But," Hermione continued. "He wants more than anything, I believe, is a family and someone that will treat him right."

I took a deep breath. "Harry, I know I don't remember what's gone on in the past three or four years, really, and for that I'm sorry. I really don't want to loose you. You're all I have left of James and Lily, and they're in you. They know about and I'm sure they'll never forget you. They are probably watching this right now, and Harry, I just want you to know that I'm your Aunt and nothing, no matter how much we talk, is going to change that. I'll always be there for you. That's what families for. Please, wake up."

We all held our breath for three minutes, waiting. Hermione's eyes flickered to Ginny, who was holding Harry's hand, and then to Harry.

"Kiss him," Hermione snapped.

"What?" Ginny asked, blushing.

"Kiss him," I repeated. It was more of a demand.

"But-"

"Do it," I heard Molly say, choking on her own voice. "Ginny, you might be able to save him."

"The spell will kill him in less than ten minutes unless this works. We've already wasted seven."

"Ginny, kiss him!" I pleaded. "Please. I'll take you shopping, I'll take you to Paris, just bloody kiss him!"

She choked out a laugh, before moving the hair from his eyes. She took a deep breath, still blushing deeply, before lowering her face to his. I rocked back on my heels, giving them room and leaned against the wall, watching then looking across the room to Sirius.

Severus interveened just then, "My Lord, what should we do to them?"

"Leave them be," Voldemort said calmly. "We're leaving."

We were too . . . shocked to say otherwise.

"Let us know if he lives," Voldemort said last minute, then apparated. Severus followed and I turned towards Harry. Him and Ginny were sucking faces.

"Oh, get a room!" I laughed. Harry jumped at the sound of my voice and glared at me, while Ginny blushed beat red.

"So you and Weasley?" I teased. "I'm. . . gonna say, its about time."

He huffed and rose up, clutching his shoulder. "You don't have any position over me to say."

I raised my brow, "Is that so? Your parents made me your godmother. I have plenty."

He shifted on his feet, "I live with the Dursley's."

I snorted, "And let me guess, you love it there. Well, I'm glad you're alive and if you just don't want to talk to me, I'll be leaving."

I turned and Sirius grabbed my arm.

"I have to show you something."

"What?" I asked, looking confused.

"You'll see."

He led me to the living room and told me to wait a moment. I took in the surroundings and found a picture I never remembered. Slowly, I stood and walked to the mantle of the fireplace. Lifting up the frame, I gazed into the familiar face of Sirius and I. Only, that's not what caught my attention. It was the little girl at our feet. She looked about three, and had long black wavy hair. Her eyes were like mine- doe and brown. She had Sirius' nose and jaw. She could almost pass as-

I dropped the picture in shock. She could almost pass as our daughter.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Ally. . ." Sirius said slowly. "We have a-"

"Mummy!" I heard a small voice scream. A small force hit my legs and I looked at Sirius.

"I don't - oh my god!" I gasped, horrified. I didn't remember my own daughter.

I knelt down and smiled softly as I touched the girl from the picture, "Hey, . . ." I waited for Sirius to fill me in.

"Audramyn," Sirius whispered.

"Audrey," I shortened, smiling at my daughter. "What are you up to?"

"I was playing with Aunt Minny, right!" She started, acting like this was the best story ever. "And guess what! She showed me how to make a piece of paper fly!"

"That's really cool," I said as enthusiastically as possible. "Did she show you how to make a paper talk?"

Her eyes widened, "You can DO that?"

I laughed, "Yes, you can. Watch."

I conjured a piece of paper and folded it in half. With a flick of my wand, it started to talk.

"Oh, I love your hair! I wish I had hair! Is that a finger? I don't have fingers. What do they do? Do they talk too? Oh-" it kept going on and on with nonesense and Audramyn laughed as hard as her lungs would let her. I stood up and walked towards the sofa.

"When?"

"About three years ago. Her birthday's in July."

I nodded, "And she. . .?"

"She's like a little you. Wants to know everything, brave, and is probably the biggest fan with Andy and Molly right now."

"But like, how are her and I?"

"She follows you around like a little duckling following its mother. You guys are perfect."

"And us. . ." I whispered. "How are we?"

"We are wonderful. Hardly ever fight and if we do fight, we make up for it. I believe Audrey was a result of one of those make-ups," he chuckled. I giggled a little. "And as for the wedding, well Molly got it all on camera, so you can watch it. It was beautiful. And well, you're pregnant again."

I choked on my air. "I'm what?"

"You're preg-"

"I know what you said!" I hissed. I put my head in my hands. "I don't even remember having Audrey. How am I supposed to care for a child if I don't know how?"

"Your memories will come back," A voice said from behind me. I jumped and relaxed against Sirius's side when I recognized the voice as Remus'.

"How do you know?" I whispered. "I mean, they could be gone for good. I just can't believe he would do this. That he would control my life and make me miss everything. And to think that I relied on him for everything."

"It's better than him killing you," Sirius pointed out.

I sighed, "He could have. Lily and James, they should have been alive instead of me. Sirius, they died for nothing!"

"The imerious curse will wear off," Remus said. "And slowly, your memories will come back. Whether through a dream, while your doing something you did that you don't remember, or while you just meditate it out." He chuckled slightly. "But, you wouldn't meditate to save your life, so-"

"But they'll all come back?" I whispered. "They will, right? I mean, I've missed so much! My own wedding, oh god, I can't even think about it."

"They'll come back," Remus smiled, putting his arm around Tonks. "We're sure."

* * *

What do you think? Like? Don't? Review!


	28. Chapter 28

I smiled and wiped a piece of sweaty hair from my face. My arms cradled the baby in my arms, smiling.

"He's so beautiful," I heard a voice whisper over my shoulder. I smiled and Sirius took the bundle in my arms.

"Do you remember?" Sirius asked.

I looked at the sunset showing through the windows. "I-I don't-"

_The moon overlooked the gazebo. The sun had long set. The candles were shining in a circle. Sirius smiled and put the ring on my finger. _

_"With this ring, I thee wed," he repeated._

_My shaky hand reached up and placed the ring on his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed," my voice was thick from tears._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."_

_Sirius brought his face to mine and his lips pressed against mine gently. _

_"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black!"_

_Before I could react, Sirius pulled the ground out from underneath me and I was cradled in his arms. I blushed and looked down, and saw a slightly pregnant belly. _

"Oh my god! I was pregnant at the wedding!" I shrieked in a whisper, shoving Sirius' arm. "How could you!"

He chuckled, "How could I?"

"Who was at the wedding?"

"Just Harry, Hermione, Ron, the Weasley's, Lupin, and Dumbledore."

"He was the priest, huh?" I said bitterly, glaring at my ring finger.

"Yeah, he, um offered and you jumped at the idea."

"Of course I did," I sighed. "Can I hold my son?"

"Our son," Sirius chided.

I grabbed the child from his arms gently, giving him a glare. "At least I didn't have sex with Dumbledore."

"What? Who did that?" Sirius laughed.

"You!" I giggled.

"I did not!"

"Think about it. Dumbledore controlled my emotions. Dumbledore controlled my actions. He controlled my moves. You had sex with Dumbledore."

He grimmaced, "I did not! It was you!"

I smirked, "Was it?"

He grumbled to himself and stared at the sunset and I followed. "I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too, Aly."

I set my son, just born three hours ago, on my lap and knew that this war would be in our favor. We had the Cullen's, who were living at Hogwarts. We had Harry, who was living with us. And we had our friends and family. Voldemort would win, because Dumbledore was bad along.

* * *

The End! I hope you liked where it went! A huge thanks to all my readers! Your encouragement helped me and i'm sorry it took me a while to update! I love you all and read my other stories!


	29. Chapter 29

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
